Malas Compañías
by Wolfito
Summary: Skye va al "Verano reventado", un concierto en la playa que junta a personas y animales de todo el mundo, allí conoce a alguien, a ella le parece buen sujeto, así que comienza a juntarse con aquel perro, forjando así un vinculo con él, pero aquel perro no es quien parece ser, aquel perro es una mala compañía
1. Verano Reventado

Era una noche muy especial para Bahía Aventura, el tour 'Verano Reventado'' había llegado, el concierto de música electrónica más grande del planeta estaba allí, gente de todos lados venía a la ciudad para presenciar aquella maravilla auditiva que venía acompañada de luces, humo, fuegos artificiales, cosas así, de tanta gente que iba, las carreteras estaban atascadas desde hace unas 16 horas, lo que provocaba enfado en los habitantes que trabajaban en aquella vía de acceso rápido a la ciudad, dejemos eso de lado y vayamos a ver cómo le va a la cachorra que protagoniza esta historia

Skye se estaba preparando en la clínica de Katie, frente a un espejo y con algunos elementos de estética como un peine, maquillaje, y cosas así, ella estaba emocionadísima por aquel show, tanto que tuvo que pedirle a Katie que la ayudara a prepararse ya que ella no podía sostener el maquillaje por los nervios

-¡Comienza en dos horas!- Dijo Skye emocionada

-¡Quieta!- Pidió Katie - Si te mueves no podré maquillarte- Explicó la chica

-Lo siento- Dijo Skye - ¡Comienza en una hora y 59 minutos!- Dijo La Cockapoo, volviéndose a mover

-Ya está- Dijo Katie - ¿Te gusta?- Dijo la chica tomándole una foto a la Cockapoo, que quedó con el efecto típico del flash luego de la foto

-Ay- Dijo Skye - ¿Porque me tomaste una foto?- Preguntó

-Me gusta guardar este tipo de recuerdos, estás creciendo y eso me... conmueve- Dijo la chica, recordando los buenos momentos

-¿Enserio? ¿Tienes fotos de nosotros?- Preguntó Skye compartiendo la emoción de la chica

-Si- Confirmó Katie - Pero ahora no importa, ese concierto comienza en poco y tu estabas espetando este momento desde hace mucho, disfrútalo, ¿Si?- Dijo la Chica, dándole un abrazo a Skye, Skye le lamió la cara y luego ambas se separaron del abrazo, se despidieron y Skye se dirigió a su casita a buscar su vehículo, el cual aterrizaría cerca del terreno para llegar más rápido a la entrada

Chase y Rocky estaban en la entrada al cuartel, charlando de lo complicado que era transitar la ciudad con toda esta gente, Skye llegó, los saludó a ambos, subió a su helicóptero y partió hacia el lugar donde ella había planeado aterrizar

-¿Te le declararás algún día?- Preguntó Rocky, riéndose un poco de la forma atontada en la que Chase miraba a Skye

-¿Q-que? ¿Yo?- Preguntó Chase sonrojado, espabilando de aquella fantasía suya

-Si- Rió Rocky -Tú, eterno enamorado, estás así desde hace un buen tiempo, deberías intentar- Animó Rocky dándole unos suaves golpes en el hombro a su compañero

-Gracias- Dijo Chase – Pero me llevará tiempo, no es algo de un día para el otro- Dijo Chase, con un poco de pena

-¡No te aflijas!- Animó Rocky -Te irá bien, es más, te puedo ayudar- Dijo Rocky ofreciendo su ayuda

-Gracias, amigo- Dijo Chase abrazando a su amigo

Mientras tanto, Skye ya estaba en la entrada de aquel lugar, era en la playa, pero habían armado un gran escenario y una garita para comprobar las entradas, y quienes entraban, ya se veían las luces que provenían de aquel escenario majestuoso, que llamaba la atención de todos, habían también muchos reporteros para cubrir aquel acontecimiento de una vez en la historia, tanto que la presencia de una miembro de Paw Patrol no llamaba casi la atención, Skye le dio el ticket al guardia y este le colocó un sello y la dejó pasar, Skye se posicionó en un lugar que le permitiera cuidar sus oídos, pero a su vez disfrutar de aquella música que en breve invadiría sus oídos

Skye llevaba un vestido relativamente corto, que llamaba las miradas de algunos machos que había por allí, mirándola con deseo, pero ella simplemente los ignoraba y se preparaba para aquel concierto que ella tanto había esperado, un macho se acercó a ella pero no le dijo nada, Skye no se dio cuenta y en ese momento apareció un humo en el escenario y la multitud enloqueció, en el buen sentido, gritaban de emoción

-¡BUENAS NOCHES BAHÍA AVENTURA!- Saludó aquel artista con la misma emoción que tenía su público, que volvió a enloquecer

-¡¿ESTÁN LISTOS PARA EL "VERANO REVENTADO"?!- Exclamó aquel tipo, la multitud respondió con chiflidos y gritos de emoción

-¡NO LOS ESCUCHO!- Dijo el artista, todos en la multitud volvieron a hacer lo anterior, solo que más fuerte, Skye también estaba incluida en aquello

-¡MUY BIEN!- Dijo el primero de varios artistas que pasarían por aquel escenario en la playa -¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA!- Dijo, en ese momento unos cuantos fuegos artificiales invadieron el cielo, dejando aquella hermosa noche despejada y repleta de estrellas

La música comenzó a sonar, estaba tan fuerte que se escuchó desde el cuartel de los Paw Patrol, donde todos intentaban dormir, pero no podían por la música

Volviendo al concierto, Skye, como muchas otras hembras y chicas, saltaba y festejaba aquel encuentro, aquella fiesta, la música atrapaba sus oídos, esto era un sueño hecho realidad para aquella cachorra, que se dejó llevar y dio su voltereta característica, de esa forma casi golpea al macho que se le había acercado hace ya unas horas, este no se enfadó, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a aquella bella cachorra

-¡Oye!- Llamó aquel pastor alemán de pelaje blanco -¡Mas cuidado!- Bromeó aquel pastor, acercándose un poco a Skye

-¡Hey!- Respondió Skye - ¡Lo siento! ¡Me dejé llevar!- Explicó Skye

-¡Está bien!- Dijo el pastor alemán - ¡Todos necesitamos divertirnos de vez en cuando!- Dijo el pastor mientras se preparaba para presentarse

-¡Soy Skye!- Dijo la Cockapoo, alegremente y adelantándose al pastor

-¡Que lindo nombre!- Dijo el pastor -¡El mío no es tan lindo, pero me llamo Derek!- Se presentó aquel pastor, que miraba a Skye con una sonrisa mientras intentaba mantener el mismo ritmo de salto de la Cockapoo

-¿¡Intentas imitarme?!- Preguntó Skye, ahora gritando por la fuerza de la música

Derek se rió, se cansó y paró de saltar, Skye hizo lo mismo y ambos de quedaron mirando, en ese momento algo en el escenario pasó y Derek miró sin problema, pero Skye no veía por completo debido a su estatura

-¿Te ayudo?- Preguntó Derek invitando a Skye a subirse a su espalda para que ella pudiera ver

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Skye

-¡Claro! ¡Sube!- Invitó Derek

Skye se subió al lomo de Derek, y vio un espectáculo de luces y humos, acompañados de la música en perfecta sincronización, era un deleite de ver, Skye estaba totalmente maravillada

-Podría servir- Pensó Derek mientras analizaba detenidamente a la Cockapoo, su agilidad le sorprendió, además parecía ser lo bastante ingenua como para caer en la trampa que Derek tenía, solo era cuestión de generar un vínculo y no tomarle cariño a la Cockapoo en el proceso

-Hey- Dijo Derek – Hay un lugar con tragos por allá, ¿Quieres venir?- Invitó Derek, ya notando que el músico que estaba en ese momento le estaba cediendo el lugar a otro, esto usualmente tardaba porque también se cambiaba el equipo de audio, así que había bastante tiempo para que ambos pudieran charlar

-No lo sé- Dijo Skye con vergüenza – Nunca tomé nada con alcohol- Dijo Skye pensando en que Ryder de había dicho que no tomara hasta cumplir cierta edad

-¡Vamos!- Animó Derek – Yo te cuidaré, pero debes confiar en mi- Dijo Derek

-¿Sabes que?- Dijo Skye – Al diablo, tomemos- Dijo la Cockapoo, en ese momento ambos se dirigieron a la barra con tragos

Y así, esta aventura comienza, Skye conoció un nuevo amigo, Pero… ¿Cómo resultará todo esto? ¿Es Derek alguien peligroso? ¿Skye sospecha algo? ¿Qué planea este pastor? Todo esto y más será respondido en los próximo capitulos


	2. El extraño

Skye y Derek ya estaban en aquella zona de tragos que había en el concierto, Derek pidió dos cervezas y se las trajeron enseguida, Skye olfateó aquel vaso de plástico y lo miró un poco asqueada

-¿Tomar esto es seguro?- Preguntó Skye mirando aquel vaso

-Si, pero dale suave- Pidió Derek – No sabremos si lo soportarás- Explicó aquel perro, tomando un pequeño sorbo de aquel vaso

Skye miró el vaso, lo sujetó y lo puso en su boca, se tomó el vaso de cerveza como si de agua se tratase, Derek la miró ligeramente impresionado, luego comprobó si Skye seguía sobria o ya estaba bajo los efectos de aquella bebida en la cual Derek había puesto una pastilla para acelerar el proceso

Skye ahora tenía hipo, lo que a ella le parecía gracioso

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Derek

-*hip* Si, ¿Por qué estoy tan cansada?- Preguntó la Cockapoo apoyada en la barra y cerrando sus ojos

-Eso fue rápido- pensó Derek sujetando a Skye para llevarla a un lugar

Mientras tanto, Chase y Rocky planeaban como Chase se le declararía a Skye, ideas desde simples, hasta ridículas o fuera de este mundo, aunque Rocky realmente disfrutaba la presencia de Chase, aquel mestizo hacía lo que podía para impresionarlo pero Chase estaba muy encerrado en lo suyo como para darse cuenta

-¡Ya se!- Dijo Rocky -¡Llévala al túnel del amor! Allí caerá a tus patas seguro- Dijo Rocky, pensando una forma para que Chase se le declare a Skye

-Rocky, eso es muy típico, necesito algo más original- Dijo Chase mientras miraba un papelito y bostezaba

-Ya es tarde- Bostezó Chase -¿Seguimos mañana? Estoy cansado- Dijo Chase mirando a los ojos a Rocky

-Claro- Dijo Rocky sonrojado -Cuando quieras- Agregó

Chase choco su pata con la de Rocky y se dirigió a su casita, Rocky se quedó allí sentado pensando

-Estás muy perdido con ella, ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Rocky simulando tener a Chase enfrente

-En fin, yo tampoco tengo mucha oportunidad contigo, guapetón Pensó Rocky entrando a su casita con la cola entre las piernas y su cabeza baja

Derek estaba llevando a Skye a su departamento cuando recibió una llamada de su jefe

-Señor Cabot- Dijo Derek atendiendo la llamada

-¿Recuerdas el plazo?- Preguntó aquel tipo de voz seria y fría yendo directo al grano

-Si, lo recuerdo, dame tiempo- Dijo Derek un poco asustado de lo que le ocurriría si no cumplía aquel atraco

-Joyas intactas, sin testigos y debes conseguir un compañero para que haga de "campana"- Explicó el tipo cortando la llamada

-Ay, Skye, espero que sirvas- Pensó Derek mientras veía que Skye se movía en su lugar

-Debo apurarme- Pensó Derek

El apartamento de Derek era algo simple, paredes un poco desteñidas y con la pintura caída en algunas partes, la cama era en realidad un sillón de esos que se convierten en una cama muy incómoda, la cocina era un pasillo muy estrecho e incómodo, la puerta que daba con el pasillo del edificio, única puerta del departamento, era de un color blanco con partes donde se le veía la madera, también estaba apolillada y un poco fuera de marco, rechinó cuando Derek la abrió y entró con Skye en sus patas

-Subir las escaleras cargado no fue buena idea- Dijo Derek, pensando en voz alta

Derek miró por su desordenado y sucio apartamento, dejó a Skye en esa "cama" y buscó una bebida en condiciones en su nevera, recordó que "En condiciones" no aplicaba para su apartamento y solo se acostó en el suelo, pensando en que debía hacer que Skye accediera a sus planes, y solo se le ocurría forjar un vinculo y corromperla, así sería mas fácil convencerla

A la mañana siguiente Ryder despertó buscando a Skye, ella no había vuelto y no había vuelto al cuartel, su helicóptero no estaba tampoco, Ryder llamó muchas veces a Skye, pero ella no contestaba, la señal del helicóptero daba en la playa, así que se dirigió allí para comprobar

Derek había salido a buscar comida, o mejor dicho a robarla, Skye estaba despertando de aquel sueño causado por el alcohol y la pastilla que le puso Derek, Skye no reconoció la pocilga donde estaba, se sintió asqueada al ver aquel sillón donde estaba acostada y se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-Ay…¿Donde estoy?- Preguntó Skye escuchando pasos que provenían de aquel pasillo adyacente al apartamento

-En mi casa- Dijo Derek entrando por aquella puerta rechinante

-¡¿Quién eres?! – Preguntó Skye asustada

-Tranquila- Pidió Derek – Soy Derek, nos conocimos anoche en un concierto- Dijo Derek, mostrando una foto que ambos se tomaron

-Ah… Derek…. Si, te recuerdo- Dijo Skye con dificultad

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Derek fingiendo preocupación

-No… me duele la cabeza, oh no, debería estar en casa- Dijo Skye preocupada por los regaños que recibiría por parte de Ryder

-Dime donde es, te llevaré- Dijo Derek mostrando unas llaves de un auto

-No, gracias- Dijo Skye dándole una tarjeta a Derek – Este es mi número, explícame que pasó luego, ¿Si?- Pidió Skye saliendo a toda prisa por aquella puerta abierta, que volvió a rechinar por el viento producido por la veloz salida de Skye

-Bueno, ahora tengo su número… que chica tan extraña- Dijo Derek mirando la tarjeta

Ryder estaba ya en el helicóptero, pero no había rastro de Skye, el helicóptero no tenía rastros de forzado de cerraduras ni de peleas, lo que calmó y preocupó un poco a Ryder a la vez

-Ryder- Llamó Skye a lo lejos

Ryder miró en dirección de donde provenían los gritos, y vio como Skye había salido corriendo hacía el, llegó y estaba jadeando mucho

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Ryder muy sereno

-Lo siento- Dijo Skye- no se como, pero desperté en la casa de un perro llamado Derek, me explicará todo más tarde- Dijo Skye

-¿Mas tarde? ¿No hablaste con el?- Preguntó Ryder

-Si, pero vi la hora y decidí venir al helicóptero lo más rápido que pude- Dijo Skye, jadeando por correr mucho

-Okey… Dile a ese tal Derek que te explique que pasó, ten más cuidado con quiénes te juntas Skye, nunca se sabe- Ryder habló pero Skye lo interrumpió

-Si, si, ya hablamos de esto muchas veces- Dijo Skye subiendo a su helicóptero

-Chase-Llamó Ryder por el comunicador

Chase Bostezó y contestó

-Dime- Dijo Chase

-Busca todos los Derek que haya en los registros de la policía- Dijo Ryder

-Claro- Bostezó Chase -¿Por qué?- Preguntó

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- Dijo Ryder, mirando como la trabajadores desarmaban el escenario


	3. Preparando un encuentro

Skye volaba de vuelta al cuartel, en su helicóptero pensaba que podría haber pasado la noche anterior, ella recordaba haber estado en el concierto, pero ya no recordaba mucho más desde haber conocido a Derek, quien se preparaba para llamarla con una mentira que el se había elaborado, todo para engañar a la Cockapoo, mientras esto pasaba Chase examinaba los archivos a ver si encontraba algo

-Ajá- Dijo Chase buscando en aquella base de datos en la nube, que tenía todos los perfiles delictivos de todos los ciudadanos de Bahía Aventura y ciudades cercanas, más ordenes de arresto en las que se presumiera que el sospechoso estuviera en Bahía Aventura, en fin, habían pocos Derek que sean cánidos en Bahía Aventura, y menos que tuvieran la edad en la que se promedia el público de un concierto de música electrónica, aún menos en los archivos, en efecto, había uno, solo uno, un Pastor alemán blanco que residía en uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad, Chase indagó aún más para ver que antecedentes tenía aquel perro

-Multas por exceso de velocidad nunca pagadas, rapiña, estacionarse en lugares de discapacitados, más multas por exceso de velocidad, vandalismo, ¿Violación?- Dijo Chase sorprendido – Un momento… este es el perfil que estaba una casilla más abajo, que tonto soy- Dijo Chase mientras cambiaba de perfil equivocado al perfil correcto

-Mmm- Pensó Chase mientras cargaba la página - ¡Rubble! ¿¡Estás viendo los episodios de Apolo por internet otra vez?! – Preguntó Chase al ver que se había caído la conexión de internet

-¡Si!- Confirmó Rubble -¿Quieres venir?- Preguntó el Bulldog pausando el episodio

-No- Dijo Chase – Déjalo pausado un minuto, es importante – Pidió Chase

Rubble pausó aquel episodio y se fue a hacer otra cosa, Chase recargó la página y esta cargó en cuestión de nada

-Okey.. – Suspiró Chase – Nop, no tiene nada… al menos registrado – Dijo Chase llamando a Ryder

-Jefe Ryder, no hay nada, al menos no en los archivos- Informó Chase - ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó el pastor notando un suspiro de alivio del otro lado de la llamada

-¿Revisaste bien?- Preguntó Ryder – Skye pasó la noche en casa de un extraño, quería comprobar que no se está metiendo en problemas- Explicó Ryder

-¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?- Preguntó Chase

-No, de momento no, aún así, queda ver que le dice el extraño a Skye- Dijo Ryder subiéndose a su ATV – Nos vemos en el cuartel- Dijo Ryder

Mientras tanto, Skye había llegado al cuartel y transformó su helicóptero en casita, entro en ella e intentó dormir en condiciones, pero en ese momento Derek la estaba llamando

-Agh, Hola- Dijo Skye contestando la llamada con un poco de cansancio y enojo

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó Derek

-No.. ¿Podemos ir al grano? Estoy cansada- Dijo Skye

-Tranquis chica- Dijo Derek intentando calmar a Skye – Anoche nos conocimos en el concierto, te emborrachaste y te tuve que llevar a mi casa porque no querías decirme donde vivías, y no, antes de que te lo preguntes, no tuvimos nada íntimo, te dormiste al tocar el sillón- Explicó Derek con aquella mentira

-Vaya- Dijo Skye - ¿Seguro?- Preguntó Skye

-Sip- Confirmó Derek – Oye… se que no debería pedirte esto, pero eres una Cockapoo muy graciosa y yo… no llevo mucho en la ciudad, no tengo muchos amigos- Dijo Derek

-Déjame adivinar- Pidió Skye – Quieres que seamos amigos y que te ayude a deshacerte de esa soledad- Dijo Skye adivinando los planes de la mentira de Derek

-¡Vaya! ¿Tienes una bola de cristal o algo así? – Preguntó Derek fingiendo asombro

-Podría ser- Dijo Skye – Acepto, pero solo si yo pongo el lugar donde nos juntaremos- Dijo Skye

-En realidad… quería dar vueltas por la ciudad y conocernos mejor- Dijo Derek

-mmmm, no lo sé- Dijo Skye – Parece que quieres otra cosa- Cuestionó la Cockapoo

-Naah- Dijo Derek – Solo ven, y verás que no soy peligroso, solo confía- Pidió Derek

Skye suspiró y se lo pensó, no era habitual que alguien que apenas conoces te ofreciera a salir a hacer algo como si ya fuesen amigos, pero Skye era una Cockapoo sociable, así que le daría una oportunidad a Derek, además, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-Está bien – Dijo Skye – Reunámonos en la plaza frente al ayuntamiento- Propuso Skye

-Allí será- Dijo Derek cortando la llamada

-Esto será pan comido- Pensó Derek mientras tenía una lista de cosas para hacer con Skye, en ese momento recibió una llamada de su jefe

-¿Cómo va?- Preguntó Aquel mafioso

-Eh… no avancé mucho, pero estoy en ello- Dijo Derek un poco aterrado por lo que le pasaría si no cumplía con el trabajo

-Ya sabes que pasará si no saldas tus deudas- Dijo el jefe en un tono sombrío

-Si, si- Dijo Derek sudando un poco y desprendiéndose la chaqueta por el calor que sus nervios le producían

El jefe cortó la llamada dándole un golpazo al teléfono dijo del cuál llamaba a Derek, quien ahora estaba nervioso, así que se preparó para su encuentro con Skye para despejarse un poco

-Un cuchillo, la lista, los lugares… sip, está todo- Dijo Derek mientras armaba el bolso

Chase y Rocky seguían con sus planes, pensando en que podrían hacer para que el pastor conquistase a Skye, pero nada parecía convencer a Chase, era tímido para este tipo de cosas y pronto se le haría tarde, aunque esto nadie lo sabía

-¿En que estás pensando?- Preguntó Rocky al ver como Chase estaba triste y callado

-Creo que Skye está metida en cosas raras- Dijo Chase, con un mal presentimiento

-Ya sabes como es Skye- Dijo Rocky – De seguro lo que tienes es un mal presentimiento, ella es prudente, no se meterá en problemas- Dijo el mestizo pensando una manera de que Chase se le declarara a Skye

-No tienes porque hacer algo original, sabes que a Skye le gusta la fiesta y cosas así, ¿Por qué no la llevas a un parque de diversiones? O algo parecido, supongo que le gustará- Propuso Rocky mirando el cambio de expresión en el cachorro policía

-Puede ser… -Dijo Chase – Gracias amigo- Dijo Chase abrazando a Rocky

-Ojalá fuéramos algo más- Pensó Rocky triste, con sus orejas bajas y los ojos un poco llorosos

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Chase al ver el Rocky estaba sonrojado y casi llorando

-No, nada – Dijo Rocky – Si me disculpas, iré a tomar una siesta- Dijo Rocky Dirigiéndose a su Puphouse

-Algo le pasa – Pensó Chase, en ese momento vio a Skye entró a la parte del cuartel donde Chase estaba planeando todo eso

-Hola- Dijo Skye alegremente

-H-hola- Tartamudeó Chase escondiendo los papeles que tenían sus planes

-¿Viste el peine?- Preguntó Skye – Creo que lo dejé por aquí- Dijo Skye, buscando aquel peine que ella usaría para su encuentro con Derek

Skye buscaba aquel peine mientras Chase la miraba con esos ojos de enamorado con los que la miraba desde hace ya un tiempo, Skye no supo identificarlos y pensó que Chase estaba soñando despierto, se acercó a el y agarró un martillo de juguete y un taburete que había en aquel lugar, luego golpeó el martillo con el taburete y el sonido cómico de aquel impacto despertó a Chase de su fantasía

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Skye

-Si… - Dijo Chase sonrojado

-¡Mira! ¡Está allí!¿Me ayudas?- Pidió Skye mirando el peine en un lugar alto

Chase se puso debajo de la estantería y Skye se paró en su lomo, esto causó que Chase tuviera… una reacción inesperada a aquel contacto, en fin, Skye agarró el peine y se comenzó a peinar, bajó del lomo de Chase, notó algo extraño en la postura del pastor

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Skye – Gracias, mi héroe- Dijo Skye dándole un beso en la mejilla a Chase y marchándose de la sala

-Cada día mas bonita- Pensó Chase – Y yo cada día mas tímido


	4. La llamita

Derek ya estaba en camino hacia donde había quedado en encontrarse con Skye, con un plan listo para intentar hacer que Skye lo ayudara con algo, en fin, Derek estaba un poco hundido en pensamientos, si esto fallaba el era perro muerto, pero si salía bien quedaba a mano con la mafia y así el podría seguir su vida sin preocupaciones

-En cuestión de unos pocos días esto estará resuelto… espero- Pensó Derek mientras aparcaba su vehículo

Skye se preparaba en su casita, estaba un poco nerviosa, ella no sabía si realmente ir a juntarse con Derek, pero ya había dicho que si y Derek parecía estar diciendo la verdad, ella ya estaba casi lista para ir con Derek, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta

-Soy yo- Dijo Ryder llamando a la puerta

-Ya salgo- Dijo Skye terminando de arreglarse

Skye salió de su casita y vio a Ryder con cara de preocupación, aunque menor a la que tenía cuando encontró el helicóptero en la playa

-¿Averiguaste algo?- Preguntó Ryder preocupado

-Si, no pasó nada, no te preocupes- Dijo Skye comenzando a alejarse del cuartel

-Espera- Pidió Ryder -¿A dónde vas tan apurada?- Preguntó Ryder curioso

-A verlo otra vez, tranquilo, estaré bien- Dijo Skye

Skye ya se había alejado del cuartel cuando Ryder le encomendó a Chase una misión

-Chase- Llamó Ryder por el comunicador de su placa

-¿Si?- Preguntó Chase con su voz un poco quebrada

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Ryder preocupado por aquella voz

-No, ¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó Chase secándose una lágrima

-Necesito que sigas a Skye, no se a donde se dirige y sospecho algo- Pidió Ryder mientras ya veía a Chase salir del cuartel

-¡Si señor!- Dijo Chase acercándose a Ryder

-Otra cosa- Dijo Ryder acariciando la cabeza de Chase – Que no te vea, por favor- Pidió Ryder

Chase subió a su grúa y con el rastreador de señales que el tenía buscó la señal de la placa de Skye

Derek estaba esperando a Skye en la plaza, la Cockapoo ya estaba tardando, pero aún así el esperaba, pensando como podría convencerla

-¡Hola!- Dijo Skye a lo lejos, esperando que Derek la viera, este se volteó en dirección a la voz y saludo con la pata

Ambos se encontraron y se dieron un abrazo, se soltaron y comenzaron a planear que harían aquel día

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial?- Preguntó Derek recordando una lista de lugares que el tenía

-¿Eso no es cosa de chicas?- Preguntó Skye soltando una risita

-Bueno, si quieres podemos ir a tomarnos hasta el agua de los floreros en un bar que conozco- Dijo Derek cambiando la propuesta aún sabiendo que a Skye le gustaba lo primero

-Creo… que prefiero lo primero- Dijo Skye

-Muy bien, ¿Vamos en mi auto? Creo que así tardaremos menos- Propuso Derek

-De mi parte no hay problema, Creo que debería descansar mis patas un rato- Dijo Skye siguiendo a Derek a aquel vehículo

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que Chase los estaba siguiendo e informando a Ryder de todo

-Ryder, Skye se subió al auto de ese perro, ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo arresto?- Preguntó Chase esperando órdenes de Ryder

-¿Subió voluntariamente?- Preguntó el chico preocupado

-Creo que si- Dijo Chase – No vi ningún forcejeo ni problema, es más, hasta parece que el perro es bueno y todo- Dijo Chase pensativo

-Está bien… continúa con la misión, recuerda que Skye no te debe ver- Indicó Ryder

-¡Si señor!- Exclamó Chase subiendo a su grúa y manteniendo una distancia segura entre el vehículo y él

-¿Qué haremos en el centro comercial?- Preguntó Skye curiosa

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos- Dijo Derek trazando un plan en su cabeza

-Okey… Oye, ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Skye mirando un papel azul con dibujos trazados en blanco que sobresalía en parte desde la guantera del auto, Skye lo iba a sacar de allí cuando Derek se inclinó un poco hacia ella y puso una para en la pata que Skye estaba usando para sacar aquel plano del compartimiento

-No es nada- Dijo Derek – Pero es privado, así que por favor no lo toques- Pidió Derek

Skye alejó su pata del compartimiento y siguió mirando al camino, donde ya se veía el centro comercial de la ciudad

-Llegamos- Dijo Skye estirándose al salir del vehículo

-Parece que sí- Dijo Derek – Bien, ahora te diré que haremos, ¿Lista?- Preguntó Derek sacando una venda para taparle los ojos a Skye

-Claro pero, ¿Para que es eso?- Preguntó Skye un poco nerviosa

-Ya verás, vamos, ven aquí- Invitó Derek

Skye se acercó a Derek y este le vendó gentilmente los ojos, Skye no veía nada, pero sentía que Derek la guiaba hacia algún lado con un poco de apuro, ella confiaba y se dejaba llevar sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, luego sintió como paraban en seco y Derek le hablaba

-Estás tensa, relájate un poco o no podremos hacer mucho- Pidió Derek mientras analizaba el lugar donde estaban, esperando a que Skye estuviera menos nerviosa

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Skye intentando bajar sus nervios

-En una tienda, shh- Susurró Derek mientras guiaba a Skye por la tienda que él tenía pensado robar de esta manera peculiar

Derek estaba guiando a Skye por aquella tienda, le había puesto unos guantes a la Cockapoo para evitar dejar rastros, el usaba las patas de Skye para manipular sensores y quitar las etiquetas de las prendas de vestir que habían en la tienda, las cuales si se salía de aquel lugar con ella harían sonar la alarma, Skye no sentía mucho por aquellos guantes que llevaba puestos, pero si sentía como se movía por aquella tienda, luego sintió como Derek la llevaba con cierto apuro hacia algún lugar, donde le quitó la venda de sus ojos para que Skye viera lo que tenía en sus patas

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Derek

Una chaqueta y unas gafas de sol que reflejaban en anaranjado era lo que Derek había sacado de la tienda, Skye miró con asombro y preocupación lo que llevaba puesto que no tenía idea de donde lo sacó, miró a Derek que le sonreía levemente y se propuso a preguntar

-¿Qué hicimos?- Preguntó Skye nerviosa

-Lo robamos- Dijo Derek con total tranquilidad

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó Skye, ahora más nerviosa

-Lo que escuchaste, era una tienda con poca seguridad, no te preocupes, estás a salvo- Dijo Derek tranquilizando a Skye

-Pero.. ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Skye más preocupada

-Quería agradecerte por acompañarme, así que compartí mis conocimientos contigo, es gratis y si lo haces bien, no corres riesgo alguno- Dijo Derek

Skye pensó en que cuando Ryder se enterara estaría en problemas, pero si Derek realmente lo hizo bien, se supone que ella estaría segura, además una llamita estaba empezando a arder dentro de ella, aquella llamita le decía que lo que estaba haciendo le gustaba, que si seguía a lo mejor podría encontrar un pasatiempo que a ella le gustaría, y por lo que parece, Skye quería hacerle caso a la llamita

 **Disculpen si no escribí en estos días, estuve con un bloqueo bastante feo, además que estoy complicado con los estudios**


	5. Pequeña saltamontes

-Derek...- Dijo Skye

-¿Si?- Preguntó el perro ladrón

-¿Hacer esto es seguro?- Preguntó Skye preocupada

-Bueno, depende de qué forma lo hagas, esta vez todo saldrá bien.. así que no te preocupes, estás a salvo- Calmó Derek - Aún así, podría enseñarte... muchas otras técnicas- Dijo Derek mostrando una ganzúa y una palanca y mirando a Skye de forma pícara -¿Quieres venir conmigo a practicar?- Preguntó Derek

Skye realmente no sabía si seguir a Derek, esto era malo, pero a su vez se sentía muy bien el conseguir cosas gratis sin riesgo alguno, o parecía que no había riesgo, Skye subió al auto con Derek en señal de que quería saber más

El auto marchó y desde aquí comenzarían una serie de cambios en Skye que detallaré en otro momento

Chase los estaba siguiendo, pero perdió el rastro del vehículo bólido de Derek en el denso tráfico de la ciudad

-Ryder! ¡Los perdí!- Dijo Chase informándole a Ryder del fracaso

-¿Tienes alguna descripción del vehículo?- Preguntó Ryder

-Es un bólido negro- Dijo Chase - No alcancé a identificar la placa- Dijo Chase apenado por el fracaso en su misión

-No pasa nada- Suspiró Ryder -Sé que diste lo mejor de ti, tranquilo, sabemos que Skye es muy responsable, vuelve al cuartel- Dijo Ryder calmando a Chase

-Si señor- Dijo Chase sin ganas

Mientras tanto, Rocky miraba una guía en internet que trataba de como enamorar a un macho, preocupado por lo que Chase sentía por Skye y con un presentimiento de que eso le rompería el corazón a Chase

-Si solo se tomara el tiempo para razonarlo- Pensó Rocky preocupado, luego escuchó que alguien entraba al cuartel

Chase entraba al cuartel, angustiado y con el mal sabor de boca de una misión fallida, se sentó en un lugar aislado a pensar que hizo mal y que le podría estar pasando a Skye, la idea de llamarla o seguir buscando le daba vueltas por la cabeza pero él era muy tímido para hablarle y si continuaba con la búsqueda estaría desobedeciendo una orden, pero Skye era más importante así que si Ryder le decía que no, él iría igual, entre todo ese pensamiento Rocky se acercó a ver que le pasaba a Chase

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Rocky acercándose a Chase

-No... Rocky, fallé en algo muy simple... todo esto me está afectando- Dijo Chase, Rocky solo lo abrazó para intentar calmarlo al notar que Chase lloraba por toda la frustración de no poder declarársele a Skye y la misión fallida

Mientras tanto, Derek y Skye comían admirando un atardecer hermoso en un lugar con hermosas vistas, el risco de los enamorados, lugar que obtuvo este nombre por la cantidad de parejas que visitan este lugar y dejaban un candado con las iniciales de la pareja en una reja bastante bonita y cuidada, estos dos, ladrón experimentado y ladrona novata comían hotdog que habían comprado con el dinero de una cartera descuidada que Skye agarró de la mesa en una cafetería, sorprendiendo incluso a Derek, que ya había visto de todo, al robarse un "Pez gordo" Sin llamar la atención de nadie

-¿Qué te parece?- Pregunto Skye -¿Te gusta la vista?- Pregunto la Cockapoo que intentaba hacer que su extranjero amigo conociera la ciudad

-No tenemos de estas en casa- Dijo Derek admirando la vista que tan hermosa se le hacía, con el sol reflejando sus rayos dorados sobre el agua que ambos miraban

Una paloma vio la comida de Skye y se abalanzó en picada a recoger el hotdog a medio terminar y cumplió con éxito su misión de sacarle la comida a Skye, ella se enfadó con la paloma recordando a su familia, especialmente a la madre de la paloma

-Tranquila- Pidió Derek -Toma el mío, ya me llené – Dijo Derek arrimándole la comida a Skye

-*Ñom Ñom* Gracias- Dijo Skye comiendo lo que quedaba del hotdog

-No hay de que- Dijo Derek levantándose -Pero si es posible termina de tragar antes de hablar, por favor- Dijo Derek recordando parte se su pasado

-Okay… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Preguntó Skye

-Como quieras- Dijo Derek encendiendo un cigarrillo y comenzando a fumarlo

-¿Por qué robas? – Pregunto Skye curiosa

Derek tenía un historial de vida complicado, su padre lo golpeaba, su madre falleció al darlo a luz, pero su hermana, Bertha, lo introdujo a la mafia de Berlín cuando Derek todavía era un cachorrito, la historia sigue pero se me haría muy largo así que sigamos con el presente

-Que triste *Snif*- Skye lloraba un poco por la un poco trágica historia de Derek

-Hay mas, pero seria muy largo y a los lectores no les gustaría- Dijo Derek -¿Quieres robar algo antes de que nos despidamos?- Preguntó Derek, Skye asintió con la cabeza y ambos buscaron un blanco fácil

-Mira, el del puestos de frankfurters dejó la puerta abierta y no hay nadie, ¿Te parece si nos colamos y nos robamos lo que haya conseguido en el día?- Susurró Derek mientras estaba escondido en un arbusto con Skye

Skye se acercó a la puerta y rió de forma pícara haciéndole un gesto a Derek para que este hiciera silencio, con un sorprendente sigilo entró, Derek solo la seguía analizando para comprobar si ella servía, esto ya terminaba sus análisis y estos daban positivo, Skye servía para salvarle el pellejo a Derek, hasta a lo mejor la convencía para algo mas privado, quien sabe, en fin, Skye volvió con todo lo que había en la recaudación llevándolo escondido en la chaqueta

-¡Lo tengo! -Susurró Skye mostrando el dinero

-Bien! ¡Vamos!- Susurró Derek viendo que el dueño del carrito estaba volviendo

Ya pasada una media Hora, Derek había propuesto llevar a Skye al cuartel para que ella no caminara hasta la otra punta de la ciudad en la oscuridad, Skye aceptó y ambos estaban en el auto

-¡Bueno, mi pequeña saltamontes, aprendes rápido!- Felicitó Derek cuando estaban a mitad de viaje

-Gracias sensei! – Dijo Skye siguiendo el juego – Aunque me gustaría aprender mas de ti, ¿De donde eres?- Preguntó Skye curiosa

-Berlín, pero prefiero no recordarlo- Dijo Derek- Bien, mi turno, ¿A que te dedicas?- Preguntó Derek queriendo saber que hacía su boleto de paz con las mafias

-Soy rescatista, piloto un helicóptero y tengo una mochila propulsada- Dijo Skye, Derek se sorprendió al escuchar que su boleto de salida de los problemas hacía todo eso

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Tienes un Jetpack?- Preguntó Derek -Debe ser arriesgado, ¿No? – Preguntó

-En cierto modo, si, pero cuando te acostumbras y sabes lo que haces y porque lo haces te dan ganas de seguir- Dijo Skye, Derek paró el vehículo al notar que no había camino accesible a todo público

-¿Y ahora? – Preguntó Derek

-Es aquella torre, solo déjame aquí- Dijo Skye besando la mejilla de Derek

-Adiós, ¿Mañana en mi departamento? – Preguntó Derek despidiéndose de Skye

-Nos vemos allí – Dijo Skye volteando en dirección al cuartel

-Otra buena vista- Pensó Derek mirando la retaguardia de Skye

Así, Skye entro al cuartel, Rocky estaba haciendo algo con unas fotos y Chase solo lloraba, Skye se acercó a ver que le pasaba a Chase y Rocky la detuvo a medio proceso

-Estuvo así toda la tarde- Dijo Rocky – Está preocupado por ti, ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó el mestizo

Skye sabía que no podía hablar del ladrón que conoció y con el que estaba formando un vinculo muy lindo y a la vez un poco arriesgado, tenía que inventar algo rápido

-Asunto de Hembras- Dijo Skye – Dudo que lo comprendas- Dijo

-Que lástima, Chase se preocupó por ti y tu así lo devuelves, espero que tu "Asunto de hembras" haya sido muy importante – Dijo Rocky sin creerlo y también enfadado

-Lo fue, ahora, si me disculpas voy a dormir- Dijo Skye dirigiéndose a su Puphouse

-Zorra- Pensó Rocky al momento que Skye salió del cuartel

-Oye… ¿Qué pasó? Me estaba durmiendo – Dijo Chase bostezando y acercándose a Rocky

-Nada,solo- Rocky notó Que Chase se había dormido apoyado en el, cosa que al mestizo le gustaba pero no estaba bien

-Debería hacer que dure- Dijo Rocky disfrutando la ocasión de que su Crush estaba apoyado en él, Rocky ya estaba teniendo una reacción al contacto, pero intentó ocultarlo y llevar a Chase a un lugar donde el pastor pudiera dormir sin llevarse sorpresas

Rocky llevó a Chase a su Puphouse y le dejó una botella de alcohol reciclada para que el pastor piense que se emborrachó y que despertó luego de una borrachera

Rocky le besó la frente con una pasión inmensa y lo dejó en el costado de la casita y que Rocky no sabía como abrirla

-un momento- Pensó Rocky – Va a pasar mucho frío- Pensó el mestizo, luego miró hacia los costados para comprobar que no había nadie

- _Bueno, parece que pasarás la noche conmigo, guapetón_ :3


	6. El tiempo dirá

Chase y Rocky estaban dormidos en la Puphouse del mestizo, Chase ayer estaba muy cansado y Rocky intento llevarlo a su casita de cachorro pero no supo como abrirla, asi que el mestizo se llevó a Chase a su casita para tenerlo a resguardo, el pastor estaba profundamente dormido y el mestizo cuidaba este momento que el tanto esperaba pero no había sucedido de la forma más conveniente, Chase no parecía querer despertar y se acercaba la hora en la que Chase despertaba al equipo, así que Rocky tenía que despertarlo antes de que esto levantara sospechas

-Chase – Susurró Rocky, sacudiendo levemente a Chase, el pastor solo gruñó un poco, esto asustó a Rocky pero aún asi el mestizo debía despertarlo

-Chase… arriba- Susurró Rocky, esperando a que Chase respondiera

-Unos minutos más…. Está cómodo… y calentito – Dijo Chase, sin darse cuenta de donde estaba ni con quien compartía espacio, luego volvió a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo, pero Rocky seguía insistiendo

-Bueno, si esta calentito puedes venir a dormir aquí mas seguido, guapo- Dijo Rocky, Chase reconoció la voz y se asustó, agarrándose de la cobija azul oscuro del mestizo, que lo miraba sonrojado al haber hecho su confesión de sus sentimientos hacia el pastor

-¡¿R-rocky? ¡¿Dónde estoy?! – Preguntó Chase asustado, Rocky solo lo abrazó e intentó calmar, Chase usualmente se hubiera separado del abrazo, pero algo en el abrazo del mestizo le hizo quedarse en el abrazo, a lo mejor el calor corporal del mestizo estaba causando algo en Chase… o el hecho de que el abrazo fuera verdadero y cariñoso mantenía a Chase sumiso, Chase correspondió el abrazo pero aún tenía muchas dudas

-Rocky…. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy en tu casita? – Preguntó Chase preocupado

-Ya… tranquilo, estás bien… ayer te dormiste no puede abrir tu casita así que… te traje aquí, espero que no te moleste guapo – Dijo Rocky mientras seguía abrazando a Chase, el pastor seguía confundido por lo que pasaba

-¿Me… llamaste guapo? – Preguntó Chase, nervioso y avergonzado, Rocky ahora le acariciaba la cabeza y susurraba

-Si…. Lo siento, no aguantaba más el secreto – Dijo Rocky, también avergonzado y preocupado por la posible respuesta de Chase

-Así que por eso me ayudabas…. Para estar cerca mío- Dijo Chase, sintiéndose usado pero a la vez, por algún extraño motivo, querido, de una forma extraña pero que lo hacia sentir importante, el mestizo miró a Chase, el pastor alemán tenia una sonrisa avergonzada que de perdía en un sonrojo muy notorio, luego Chase abrazó a Rocky, para la sorpresa del mestizo, que ahora se había sonrojado y estaba teniendo cierta reacción al contacto con Chase, el policía del equipo se percató de esto, y notó que todavía llevaba puesto su uniforme… así que decidió algo apresurado pero que le daba mucha curiosidad

-Muy bien… - susurró Chase sacando sus esposas y apresando a Rocky, que se puso aún más nervioso al notar las frías esposas en sus patas, Chase lo miró con una sonrisa y uso su otro par de esposas para dejar a Rocky apresado con las esposas atrapado una tubería por un lado y una de las patas del mestizo , ahora Rocky estaba inmóvil en su propia casita, nervioso, con su amigo consciente apresándolo y su amigo que prefiero no mencionar también listo para algo

-Chase… que haces- Dijo Rocky nervioso como nunca antes en su vida, Chase se sonrojó mucho y dijo

-Tu y yo vamos a jugar a algo- Dijo Chase, con cierta seguridad y mirando la zona privada de Rocky, tentado a probar algo nuevo…

Pero dejando a estos dos cochinos de lado, Skye dormía en su casita, pero su teléfono que había recibido de parte de Derek sonaba muy fuerte y molesto, Skye realmente quería dormir pero las llamadas eran incesantes y aturdidoras, así que no tuvo más remedio que atender y ver de que se trataba

-Hola…? – Dijo Skye con sueño, bostezando y estirándose para espabilar un poco, en eso una voz conocida que parecía preocupada le habló, también cansado pero listo para otro día de actividad delictiva

-Hola bonita- Dijo Derek, saludando a Skye y luego bostezando fuertemente, Skye también bostezo y se levantó, dirigiéndose a peinarse en el espejo de su casita

-¿Necesitas algo? – Preguntó Skye todavía cansada

-Tenía una propuesta… pero antes quiero saber como estás- Dijo Derek

-Bueno… me interrumpiste dormir, estoy muy despeinada y me siento agotada… estoy perfectamente- Bromeó Skye, Derek se rió un poco y suspiró, luego se preparó para proponerle algo a Skye -Bueno… ¿que querías decirme? ¡No me vayas a pedir matrimonio! ¿eh? – Bromeó Skye, Derek volvió a Reír, solo que esta vez más fuerte y notorio… tanto que parecía que estaba muy cerca de Skye

-Ayyy, Chica, me vas a matar de la risa – Rió Derek, una vez calmado se propuso a contarle el plan a Skye – Tengo un… "Trabajito " bastante "productivo" que me ofrecieron de la "oficina", pero no necesito una "secretaria" que me ayude a recoger los "papeles"- Dijo Derek, utilizando palabras distintas a lo que quería decir, para evitar que en caso que le estén rastreando la llamada no se dieran cuenta

-Ajá… - Dijo Skye muy interesada – Creo que debemos organizar una "reunión", ¿Dónde podría verte? – Dijo Skye, sabiendo que estas cosas no se hablan por teléfono, luego unos golpes se escucharon en la casita de Skye, ella se extrañó y abrió la puerta de la casita

-Skye, ¿Nadie te enseño a preguntar quién está del otro lado de la puerta? – Preguntó Derek de forma burlona y poniéndose frente a la puerta, Skye solo lo movió y se rió, ambos se miraron y Skye vio como Derek llevaba un plano con él y se lo arrebató, Derek la miró analizar el plano con cuidado y detalle y cuando notó que Skye vio suficiente se lo quitó

-Joyería Bling, ¿Te suena de algo? – Preguntó Derek al notar que Skye estaba desconcertada por el plano de aquella lujosa y prestigiosa joyería, la Cockapoo lo miró con cierto asombro, el ladrón de baja monta que ella conocía había conseguido un plano así, Skye pensó que era una broma, pero tratándose de Derek no era muy probable

-En realidad… si, Derek… ¿A que quieres llegar con todo esto? – Preguntó Skye un poco preocupada

-A que podemos hacernos ricos con esto, conozco a un tipo que puede arreglarnos una venta enorme… pero no puedo hacerlo solo- Dijo Derek poniendo su pata en el hombro de Skye -Chica, has demostrado que puedes con esto, solo es cuestión de un poco mas de entrenamiento y en unos días estaremos nadando en billetes, ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apuntas? – Preguntó Derek

Skye se lo Pensó, realmente esto era algo grande, y ella no estaba del todo segura, algo en el fondo le decía que no terminaría bien, esa misma sensación que había sentido en el centro comercial el día que había decidido empezar a aprender de Derek, Skye sentía como esa llama se iba apagando lentamente, pero el lado de Skye que de inclinaba a la adrenalina y al peligro la inclinaba a echarle leña al fuego, Skye quería decir que no, pero esto era oportunidad de una vez en la vida asi que no quería dejarla pasar

-No lo se, Derek – Dijo Skye preocupada

-Vamos, Skye- Alentó Derek – No hicimos todo esto para detenernos aquí… por favor- Dijo Derek, intentando convencer a Skye de que lo ayudara

-Bueno…. ¿Es peligroso? – Preguntó Skye preocupada del riesgo

-Entraremos en la noche y nos llevaremos lo que haya en la caja de seguridad, tengo la combinación asi que no será un problema – Dijo Derek pasando su pata por los lugares que tendrían que robar, Skye miró esto y pensó en el centro comercial y que todavía no la atrapaban, así que hizo un voto de confianza con Derek y…

-Está bien… me apunto- Dijo Skye, nerviosa pero confiando en Derek, el pastor blanco casi salta de alegría al escuchar que su plan estaba casi completo

Pero algo en el fondo le decía que no debía seguir, que esto estaba peor de todo lo que había hecho en su pasado junto, estaba usando la joven vida de Skye para salvarse el pellejo, aunque esto era el plan y Derek se apegaba a él… Skye estaba logrando algo que nadie había logrado en el pastor blanco

Skye se estaba ganando un lugar en el corazón de Derek, aunque el no quiera aceptarlo, su plan de deshacerse de Skye no llegaría a su final si la Cockapoo se metía al corazón de Derek…. El pastor quedó callado un momento y luego Skye llamó a Derek

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Skye

-¡Ah!... Ehhh…. Si… estoy bien- Dijo Derek, un poco nervioso

-¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó Skye preocupada

-No… solo sigo cansado… eso es todo- Dijo Derek intentando volver a la normalidad

-Bueno… podría hacerte sentir mejor… ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó Skye acercándose a Derek de forma un poco reveladora… pero Derek la paró, pensando que esto solo le traería mas problemas de los que ya tenía… por más que Derek quisiera, esto le haría tener un vínculo aún mayor con Skye asi que intentó rechazarla de una forma que no fuera tan hiriente

-Skye… no, no lo hagas- Pidió Derek, la Cockapoo se decepcionó al instante, pero comprendió que a su compañero criminal le pasaba algo, así que si no podía hacer travesuras al menos averiguaría que pasaba

-Derek…. ¿Realmente no quieres? Quería devolverte el favor por todo lo que hiciste por mí- Dijo Skye, todavía intentando seducirlo

-Podría hacer esto luego del robo… solo debo convencer al jefe – Pensó Derek, en eso tomó de las patas a Skye y le dijo :

-Ahora no… pero cuando todo esto termine…. Me lo pensaré- Dijo Derek, Skye lo muró recuperando un poco la fe y luego intentó besarlo, pero Derek la detuvo

-No- Dijo Derek, así de cortante y frío, Skye solo paró y lo abrazó, muy fuerte, en eso se dieron cuenta que habían dos individuos cansados hablando dentro de una de las casas, así que Derek solo abrazó a Skye en despedida y se dio media vuelta para irse de apuro

-¡Espera! – Pidió Skye, Derek paró y la miró -¿Entonces ahora somos pareja? – Preguntó Skye sonrojada

-¡El tiempo dirá! -Exclamó Derek a lo lejos, luego Skye saludó con su pata al ver que Derek subía a su auto y se iba

Y en efecto, el tiempo hizo su jugada, el entrenamiento de Skye llevó unos días, día que se hicieron eternos, días que Skye quería hacer su travesura con Derek pero este se negaba, días de presión de parte de la mafia, días donde la duda dominó a Derek, pero no llegó a detenerlo

Y así, en una calurosa noche de enero, Skye y Derek estaban parados frente a la joyería, ya fuera de horario de atención… vulnerable y lista para el robo

Una noche donde iniciaba un viaje de no retorno….

 ** _De esto no hay vuelta atrás_**


	7. ¿Amor criminal?

Derek y Skye estaban parados en frente a la puerta principal de la joyería que habían tomado como objetivo, con nervios y determinación, decididos a dar ese salto de los robos de baja monta a atracar una de las mas caras joyería de la bahía, seria rápido, deshabilitar la seguridad, encontrar la caja fuerte donde guardaba las joyas por la noche y abrirla, para luego llevarse todo lo que puedan, esto seria un viaje sin retorno, pero ambos ladrones estaban listos a asumir el riesgo

-¿Estas lista? –Preguntó Derek mirando a Skye, ambos estaban muy nerviosos, pero llevaban mucho tiempo preparando esto, y no se echarían atrás ahora

-Si.. Tu pareces estar nervioso, bombón – Dijo Skye agarrando del hocico a Derek y sacudiéndolo un poco

-Bueno, terroncito, lo estoy… - Admitió Derek, luego cerro sus ojos y miró a Skye – Pero te tengo a ti… y eso me ayuda a relajarme – Dijo Derek, Skye se sonrojó

-Todavía no me dices si quieres ser mi novio… ¿Tan complicado es? – Preguntó Skye

-No estoy seguro… ¿Si? Dame tiempo – Dijo Derek, preocupado por sus intentos fallidos de integrar a Skye a la mafia, cosa que luego le traería problemas

-Bueno… esta bien… - Dijo Skye sonando decepcionada– ¿Entramos? Estoy a aburrida de esperar aquí sin hacer nada- Dijo Skye, ansiosa por robar la joyería y lograr eso para lo que había entrenado

-Repasemos el plan- Dijo Derek sacando el plano de la joyería de su mochila, Skye lo miró, recordando todo lo que harían

-Entramos por el costado, desactivamos las alarmas y los sistemas, abrimos la caja fuerte y nos largamos, Derek, ya me se esto de memoria, ¿Podemos entrar?- Dijo Skye, sorprendiendo a Derek por haber memorizado el plan que Derek había armado para el robo, el pastor suspiró y sacó un mechero de su chaqueta, para prender fuego el plano

-Vamos- Dijo Derek poniéndose un paño en la cara y unas gafas oscuras, Skye hizo lo mismo y ambos se dirigieron a un callejón en el costado de la joyería

-Bien, te subiré al tejado, desactiva la seguridad y vigila que no venga nadie mientras rompo la cerradura- Dijo Derek sacando un destornillador y otras cosas más para romper la cerradura de la ventana, Skye subió al tejado con la ayuda de su amigo ladrón y con la gran agilidad que la Cockapoo tenía alcanzó el tejado y alcanzó a ver la caja de fusibles, pero antes, sabiendo al borde del tejado, dejó que su compañero vea un poco de lo que ella tenía para ofrecer, supongo que ya sabes a lo que me refiero, luego se río de forma suave y pícara, dirigiéndose a la caja de fusibles que estaba en la terraza

-Al menos está buena- Pensó Derek, volviendo a la tare de forzar la cerradura, pero pensando en todo lo que se venía después -Pero no debería... no al menos hasta asegurarme de que no tengo que deshacerme de ella... aunque no me vendría mal divertirme un poco- Pensó Derek, terminando de romper la cerradura y esperando la señal de Skye

Skye llevaba una pinza y una palanca, para abrir la caja y cortar los cables, la Cockapoo se acercó a la caja de fusibles y la abrió con la palanca que llevaba junto a ella, pero hizo un poco de ruido

-Bueno... parece que no hay nadie- Dijo Skye, sin importarle lo que acababa de hacer, luego cortó los cables con la pinza y se dirigió dentro del local

-Puedes pasar- Susurró Skye por su comunicador

-Va- Dijo Derek, entrando y sacando un taladro para perforar la caja

Dentro de la joyería habían varios exhibidores, la mayoría vacíos, salvo algún que otro exhibidor pequeño con algún que otro collar o brazalete de poco valor, estos mismos estaban al frente y servían como exhibición de lo que se podía conseguir en el día en este mismo local

Pero lo que realmente importa es la sala de empleados de la parte trasera de la tienda, esta era una salita que solo tenía joyas con fallas, la caja fuerte y los precios de las joyas, más la recaudación del día y otras cosas para los empleados

Skye y Derek estaban en la parte trasera, Derek tenía un código para la caja, que usaban los técnicos de reparación de este tipo de cajas ''Titán'' que habían en la joyería, el código era universal, pero muy largo para evitar que en caso de que cayera en las manos equivocadas, fuera utilizado para abrir las cajas, aunque parece que Derek ya sabía cómo usarlo

-Te gustó lo que viste?- Preguntó Skye, en un tono seductor mientras masajeaba a Derek

-No me distraigas- Dijo Derek, intentando cortar el intento de seducción de Skye, pero ella insistía en su deseo por tener a Derek

-Derek...¿Puedes decirme si quieres o no?- Pidió Skye, en eso la caja se abrió gracias al código y Derek se acercó a la cara de Skye

-Nos conseguí unas noches en un motel... lo decidiremos allí- Dijo Derek, cortando otro de los intentos de Skye -Rápido, llevémonos todo lo que podamos y larguémonos de aquí

-Claro- Dijo Skye comenzando a llenar las bolsas con las joyas, pero decepcionada por la negación de Derek

La caja fuerte estaba repleta de joyas, era algo increíble la cantidad de dinero que se podría hacer con todo esto, esto los ponía a ambos en cierto compromiso, teniendo en cuenta que con esto Derek saldaba sus deudas y podía darle mucho dinero a Skye, e incluso quedarse algo para él

-Con esto me da para vivir bien por un largo tiempo- Pensó Derek recordando la cantidad de dinero que le pedían para quitarle el precio a su cabeza debido a los errores de su pasado -Todo depende de lo que diga Cabot- Pensó el pastor, un poco nervioso por lo que podría suceder en el futuro

Siguieron vaciando la caja hasta que no quedó nada, y luego emprendieron una sigilosa retirada...

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que pasaban por aquel lugar, bueno, esta pareja recién formada había decidido tomar un paseo nocturno, así podrían relajarse y hablar en privado

-Ay, Chase- Dijo un mestizo, abrazando a su nuevo novio que lo hacía feliz -No sabes cuánto me alegra que la hayas olvidado, Dime algo, ¿Estás mejor así que pensando en ella?- Preguntó este mestizo, luego besó la mejilla de su pareja

-Bueno, ehh, sí, me... alegro de que... ya sabes, eso- Dijo Chase, intentando no utilizar esa palabra que a él no le gustaba

-¿Qué? No te oiiigoooooo- Dijo Rocky, adoptando un tono de voz burlón con respecto a la vergüenza de su pareja para usar la palabra

-Rocky, no seas así, sabes a lo que me refiero- Dijo Chase incómodo pero riendo por la postura del mestizo

-Seeexo, Chase, tuvimos SEEEEXO- Dijo Rocky en un tono de voz muy alto, luego se recostó en el pastor mientras caminaban por la zona,

-¡Rocky! No lo digas tan alto - Pidió Chase avergonzado

-Chase, son altas horas en la noche... ¿Porque piensas que alguien oiría nuestra conversación?- Dijo Rocky despreocupado por lo que opinaran los demás

-Porque me da... oye, ¿Esos quiénes son?- Preguntó Chase viendo como dos individuos salían de la joyería, que debería estar cerrada a esta hora, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Chase fue una Cockapoo que salía del lugar junto a un pastor alemán blanco muy parecido al que había visto el otro día -¿Skye?- Preguntó Chase, creyendo que la enmascarada era su antiguo flechazo

-Ah, vamos, Chase, sabes que te dije que fantasear cosas hace mal- Dijo Rocky un poco molesto

Mientras estos dos hablaban, Derek y Skye subían al auto, pero Skye vio algo que le llamó muchísimo la atención

-¿Chase? Agh, ¿Que hace él aquí?- Preguntó Skye molesta

-¡Skye, vamos!- Apuró Derek, Skye lo miró y subió, preocupada por la posibilidad de que Chase la haya reconocido aún con la máscara

-¡Eh! ¡Alto!- Exclamó un guardia de seguridad, que se había dormido y recién se percataba del robo -¡Tengo problemas en la joyería! ¡Manden refuerzos!- Dijo el guardia por la radio, solicitando ayuda

-Kacke!-Exclamó Derek, insultando en su lengua natal, Skye lo miró y se rió, pero luego vio de que se había quejado Derek

-Ay no, dices que nos va a causar problemas?- Preguntó Skye preocupada

-Iremos a un motel en Velo Helado, así les complicamos la búsqueda y nos damos un descanso- Explicó Derek, Skye suspiró y se preocupó por sus amigos, pero esto era lo que ella quería hacer, así que lo haría, sin importar que opinara el resto

Así pasaron unas horas, hasta que Skye y Derek aparcaron en el motel y Derek pidió las llaves mientras Skye se arreglaba en secreto para hacer eso con Derek, con sus expectativas altas y sin importarle el riesgo que esas cosas tenían si se hacían sin cuidados, solo quería que esto sucediera, y esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para lograrlo

-La 505- Dijo Derek, la recepcionista le dio las llaves y Skye fue llamada por un silbido fuerte, ella acudió y ambos entraron a la habitación

-Uff, que alivio- Dijo Derek tirándose a la cama

La habitación era sorprendentemente ordenada para los estándares de Derek, el pastor miró al techo con una sonrisa, pero Skye vio que eran dos camas, así que se desilusionó aún más, Derek se percató de esto y miró a Skye, luego le dio dos toques a la cama y llamó a Skye

-¿Vas a venir?- Preguntó Derek, mirando a Skye con una rosa que había robado de uno de los floreros de la recepción en su boca, la Cockapoo se sorprendió y se acercó

-¿Entonces dices que..- Dijo Skye, emocionada por lo que creía que iba a pasar

-Si... quiero ser tu novio- Dijo Derek -¿Pero te puedes apurar? Se me va a caer la rosa- Dijo Derek todavía con los dientes apretados para sostener la rosa

Skye saltó a la cama...

 **Desde acá hasta que te avise, hay un lemon así que si no te gusta puedes ir dejando la lectura de este capítulo por aquí... supongo :3**

-Entonces... ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó Skye apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Derek, quien se notaba nervioso pero con ganas de algo más que solo una charla, Skye comenzó a pasar su pata por el cuerpo del pastor alemán blanco, y este hizo lo mismo con la Cockapoo, llegando a lograr que ella se estremeciera un poco, intentando contenerse para no perder su control, pero el tocar de Derek era hipnotizante, o intoxicante, siempre dejaba a las hembras con ganas de más, de lo bien que lo hacía este bandido

-Veo que te está gustando- Dijo Derek tocando la intimidad de Skye, que estaba muy húmeda, luego Derek miró su pata empapada en los fluidos de su pareja, sin sorprenderse demasiado, pero a su vez disfrutando el provocativo olor -Apenas estamos empezando... guárdate algo para luego- Susurró Derek, provocando a Skye

Skye tenía su lengua fuera, en señal de estar pasando por un casi exceso de placer, ella se subió encima de Derek, besando el cuello del pastor, que por haber subestimado a la Cockapoo se llevó una sorpresa al notar el placer recorrer su cuerpo de punta a punta, dejando salir un leve gemido que intentó tapar para conservar su orgullo, su miembro se comenzaba a levantar, y Skye lo notó

-No te creas que yo no tengo mis trucos... lindo- Dijo Skye sujetando el pene de Derek, que le sonreía de forma seductora -Mira... me gustaría seguir de esta forma, pero estoy tan caliente que ya no puedo esperar... así que voy a hacer que entre- Dijo Skye mientras masturbaba a Derek de forma lenta pero placentera

-Bueno.. si así lo quieres- Dijo Derek, luego le enterró el pene en la vagina a Skye, ambos gimieron al sentir este contacto y Derek comenzó a moverse

-Iré lento... Gott... eres muy estrecha- Dijo Derek, para luego gemir levemente, ya sin importarle mucho su orgullo

-Y... tú la tienes muy grande... me encanta- Dijo Skye, comenzando a montar a Derek, lentamente, preparándose para aumentar su velocidad

-Agh... Derek, te voy a montar... prepárate- Dijo Skye, ambos se agarraron de las patas y Skye se comenzó a mover de arriba a abajo por el miembro de Derek, adoptando una velocidad mayor

Pero a Derek no le gustaba mucho que le hicieran su trabajo, parte del honor está en el empeño que uno le pone a las cosas, así que se aferró a Skye y la besó, luego pasó a estar él encima de ella y comenzó a moverse para seguir penetrando a Skye

-¡AH! ¡sigue!- Exclamó Skye, dominada por el placer

Derek se siguió moviendo, mientras besaba el cuerpo de Skye y lograba que ella gimiera, ella había arañado un poco la espalda de Derek por intentar abrazarlo, pero a él no le importó, Derek quería hacer que la hembra eyaculara antes que él, y estaba por lograrlo

Skye encerró a Derek con sus cuatro patas, y comenzó a gemir de forma agitada y deleitadora para Derek, que tampoco duraría mucho más, ahora él se movía de forma rápida, lo que causó que Skye llegara a su límite

-¡KYAAA!- Skye gimió tan fuerte que se podría haber escuchado desde Bahía Aventura hasta Barkingburg, esto estimuló mas a Derek, quién besó a Skye, ella le agarró la cara a Derek mientras se besaban, sin muchas fuerzas por haber eyaculado y bañado el pene de Derek en fluidos -Hazlo adentro... me tomé una pastilla de esas... estoy lista para recibirlo- Dijo Skye, acariciando a Derek, que parecía mudo pero con su toque seguía haciendo que Skye lo disfrutara

-Skye... no aguantaré mucho más- Dijo Derek, apretando los dientes y preparado para el último empujón

-¡HAZLO! ¡LO QUIERO TODO DENTRO DE MI! - Exclamó Skye, esto fue lo que terminó de estimular a Derek y logró que él perdiera el control sobre su miembro y disparara todo lo que tenía dentro de Skye, dejándola repleta de su semilla al mismo tiempo que la besaba, sin poder mantenerse encima, el macho cayó sobre Skye, quedando casi dormido, besándola suavemente hasta quedar dormido, no sin antes escuchar un ''Gracias'' y un ''Te amo'' provenir de Skye... sin esperarse lo que sucedería al día siguiente

 **FIN DEL LEMON**

 **Y ahora viene la parte en la que explico eso de los finales, habrán varios finales, y están divididos en partes, así que esta es la parte 1 del primer final, pero no sé cuantos finales haya, eso lo explicaré en otro cap**

 **Hasta luego :3**


	8. Productos de una mala compañía

Skye y Derek dormían en la habitación del Hotel, luego de haberse amado la noche anterior, el sol todavía no había salido de su descanso y Skye ya parecía estar despertando del poco sueño que podía mantener

Lo que le pasaba a la Cockapoo era que no podía dormir, el hecho de todos los cambios le estaba afectando, pero ella no entendía porque, esto le gustaba pero a su vez algo le decía que terminaría mal, algo que podría darle un giro a todo esto, tampoco había hablado con Derek de cuando entregarían las joyas, pero él solo seguía durmiendo así que Skye abrió los ojos, notando como tenía a Derek encima de ella, dormido como tronco mientras roncaba un poco, Skye solo recordó lo de anoche y como había terminado, pero también recordó que no hubo riesgo por los preparativos que ella había hecho, así que solo intentó mover a Derek sin despertarlo de su sueño que pintaba para ser uno largo, ella logró salirse del abrazo de Derek y no despertarlo en el intento, así que se dirigió a la ducha para limpiarse y quitarse el olor y las... marcas antes de salir a dar una vuelta

-Justo lo que necesitaba- Pensó Skye, notando como el agua caía sobre ella y recorría su cuerpo, Skye comenzó a limpiarse todo rastro de lo que había hecho anoche -No debí haberle pedido que lo hiciera allí... aunque se sintió bien- Dijo Skye, recordando cómo había terminado su noche y lo bien que ella se sintió, ahora se seguía lavando

Y así siguió lavándose, ya sea con jabón o con la lengua, despertando a la pícara que llevaba dentro al probar lo que había provocado con Derek, estremeciéndose y notando un cierto placer que la recorría

Pero no era algo habitual que te tocaran mientras te duchas, Skye volteó y vio a Derek estimulándola mientras ella se duchaba, en otra situación Skye le hubiera golpeado la cara, pero a ella le gustaba, asi que si dependiera de ella harían una segunda vuelta, pero ambos sabían que no tenían suficiente energía

-Buen día, nena- Susurró Derek, mientras tocaba a Skye en donde podía, ella solo se dejaba tocar, pero también tenía una pregunta crucial

-Buen día… - Susurró Skye, luego se besó con Derek, al separarse se preparó para preguntar -¿Ahora qué hacemos? Tenemos las joyas… pero no se qué hacer- Dijo Skye, sonando un poco preocupada por lo que seguía

-Vendrán a buscar las joyas y se las llevaran, luego nos darán nuestra parte y podremos irnos a algún lugar bonito, ¿Qué te parece descansar en un lugar de lujo? Ya sabes, esos donde no haces nada y tienes meseros y cosas del estilo – Propuso Derek

-Mm, me encanta la idea – Susurró Skye, ambos se besaron y se dirigieron a la cama, pero antes de que empezaran el segundo rodeo el teléfono de Derek sonó

-Creo que debo contestar – Dijo Derek, agarrando su teléfono y alejándose de Skye para evitar que ella escuchara a su novio y sus planes que podrían afectarla a ella

Una vez alejado de Skye, Derek atendió, nervioso como siempre al hablarle a su jefe por la posibilidad de que se le acabara el plazo, incluso con las joyas en su posesión

-Hola Jefe- Dijo Derek, nervioso, pero su jefe parecía inusualmente comprensivo y menos enojado

-Derek… creo que debo felicitarte – Dijo El jefe, Derek suspiró aliviado por que esta no era una llamada de queja o para amenazarlo, ahora Derek, quería saber que le decía su jefe

-¿Por qué? – Dijo Derek confundido

-Porque al fin hiciste tu parte del trato, y además parece que te llevaste más de lo necesario – Dijo el jefe – Pero hay algo… que me inquieta, no lo diré por teléfono asi que en media hora estaré en el motel para hablarlo…. Y pídele a tu compañera que baje… ya sabes, me gustaría conocerla- Dijo el jefe, ahí cortó la llamada y Derek suspiró volteó a ver a Skye

-Creo que tendremos visitas - Susurró Derek acercándose a Skye e intentando mantenerse calmado ante la situación, luego la besó, pero este beso se notó sin sentimiento, seco, Skye se percató y preguntó

-¿Te sientes bien? – Susurró Skye, apretando a Derek contra ella -Luego de las visitas…. ¿Crees que podríamos dar un segundo rodeo? – Preguntó la Cockapoo, Derek asintió y ambos se levantaron, preparados para vestirse

-Ponte presentable – Pidió Derek – Quien nos visita es el jefe… estoy nervioso ¿sabes?- Explicó Derek, ya preparado para ver a su jefe y ver qué quería decir

-No estés nervioso, terroncito- Susurró Skye, acercándose a volver a besar a Derek - Cuando termines tendrás Skye para rato… ya sabes… podemos probar cosas nuevas – Susurró Skye de forma seductora, Derek suspiró y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Skye para intentar calmarse

-Está bien... vamos- Pidió Derek, ambos salieron de la habitación

Una vez fuera, estaban sentados en la parte de fuera del motel, Skye recostada en Derek, mirando al frente sin decirse nada, un puro silencio que no parecía terminar, pero dentro de sus cabezas tenían miles de preguntas, en eso el nublado día comenzó a gotear, indicando que la lluvia era próxima

Pero esto no le importó a la pareja de ladrones, siguieron allí, bajo la suave lluvia de ese día que ambos esperaban que les trajera algo bueno, todavía sentados allí, Skye se decidió preguntar algo

-Derek...¿Tú eres feliz?- Preguntó Skye, provocando que Derek dirigiera la mirada hacia ella con cierta curiosidad, Skye continuó -Es que... eso de la mafia y tu infancia... Debió haber sido duro y... a veces pienso que todavía te persigue ¿Sabes?... si quieres llorar en algún momento... solo hazlo, no tiene nada de malo- Dijo Skye, volviendo a recostarse en Derek, que pareció angustiarse un poco al escuchar esto

-Te amo Skye... si no fuera por ti seguiría solo y... no lo sé, al principio no estaba seguro si esto funcionaría pero... contigo me siento mejor y...- Derek no pudo terminar de hablar, muchos recuerdos se le pasaron por la mente, todo eso de su pasado que lo hizo ser como es ahora, en el presente, Derek comenzó a llorar y abrazó a Skye, con miedo a decirle que esto podría ser un final para ambos, decirle que eso que los unió podría llegar a separarlos

Pero por mientras, un pastor alemán estaba junto a un mestizo, lejos de donde se encontraban Derek y Skye, esperando a que su dueño llegara a su cuartel para contarle lo que vio la noche anterior, aunque el mestizo que lo acompañaba intentaba calmarlo, no parecía estar lográndolo

-Chase... calma, Ryder sabrá que hacer- Dijo Rocky intentando calmar a Chase

-Pero Skye estuvo allí... Rocky, ¿Realmente crees que ella lo hizo voluntad?- Preguntó Chase, que iba de aquí a allá por el cuartel, pensando en que debía hacer y si realmente quería hacerlo

Un vehículo entró a toda velocidad por el pequeño camino que estaba para entrar al cuartel, era Ryder, que venía preocupado y con un aviso para el equipo, y no parecía precisamente de buen humor

-¡Ryder!- Exclamó Chase preocupado al acercarse a Ryder, que lo recibió mirándolo y diciendo

-Lo se... ¿Es por lo de Skye verdad?- Preguntó Ryder, Chase asintió tristemente y Ryder lo acarició para calmarlo -Me llamaron de la joyería... dicen que encontraron pelo en la sala de empleados y me pidieron que le hiciera una comparación con la muestra que tengo guardada... y resultó que el pelo era de Skye... pero estoy seguro de que la encontraremos, tranquilo Chase- Dijo Ryder intentando mantener algo de esperanza para calmar a Chase

-¿Le decimos a los demás?- Preguntó Rocky preocupado, Ryder asintió y entre los tres despertaron al grupo

Una vez todos despiertos, subieron a la parte donde tienen la pantalla y Ryder comenzó a explicar la situación, aunque en el corto trayecto a ese lugar ya se venían armando teorías, ninguna acertada, como es usual en estas situaciones, así que todos dejaron que Ryder hable

-Cachorros... sé que todos están con ganas de saber que le pasó a Skye y porqué robó la joyería, pero la verdad es que no lo sabemos, no tenemos ningún vídeo de las cámaras del local y no sabemos tampoco quién la estaba acompañando, solo sabemos que se llama Derek, por lo que me contó Skye- Dijo Ryder intentando explicar la situación, pero a la vez causó más incertidumbre en los cachorros, Ryder encendió la pantalla

-¿Pero porque Skye no nos contó nada?- Preguntó Zuma pensando que Skye había sido arrastrada a robar la joyería la noche anterior

-No lo sabemos- Dijo Ryder -Pero el guardia de seguridad dijo que escaparon en un bólido negro, así que esa es una de las pocas pistas que tenemos- Dijo Ryder mostrando una foto de lo que podría ser el auto en la pantalla del cuartel -Así que vamos a tener que dividirnos y ayudar a la policía a que ubique a Skye y a su cómplice... ¡Chase! Tú eres quién mejor rastrea de aquí, llamaré a Tracker para que nos ayude con la búsqueda y facilitar las cosas, tú buscarás en donde quedó la última señal del collar de Skye, en la ciudad de Velo Helado- Indicó Ryder desplegando el ícono de Chase en la pantalla

-¡Chase se hará cargo!- Exclamó Chase, preparado para hallar a Skye cueste lo que cueste

-Bien... cómo no tenemos a Skye para que use su helicóptero vamos a tener que dividirnos entre todos para hallar a Skye, no estamos seguros de que le habrá pasado y no logré rastrear su collar, así que debemos estar listos para lo que sea - Dijo Ryder -¡Zuma! tú puedes buscar por la costa en tu anfibio de forma veloz y si vez algo no dudes en avisar- Indicó Ryder desplegando el ícono de Zuma en la pantalla

-¡A Sumergirse!- Exclamó Zuma, preparado para hacer su parte

-¡Rocky! Tus habilidades con los aparatos complejos nos pueden servir para ver quién cortó la vigilancia del local, así que tú puedes ir allí a ver qué sucedió- Indicó Ryder

-¡Verde es mi color!- Exclamó Rocky

-Y el resto, estén atentos a lo que pueda suceder, no sabemos que podría pasar- Indicó Ryder ¡Paw Patrol entra en acción!- Exclamó el chico, sabiendo que esto no terminaría bien, pero a su vez queriendo que Skye no esté en muchos problemas

Unos minutos más tarde, el primero en arribar a su labor era Rocky, quién se encontró con algo que parecía una escena de un crimen, dos vehículos de la policía y los gerentes del local eran lo único que había en el lugar, preguntándose como un atraco casi perfecto había sido llevado a cabo en la joyería de aquella bahía, Rocky arribó y se acercó a los gerentes del local

-Buenos días- Dijo Rocky acercándose amistosamente a los gerentes que estaban muy preocupados al haber perdido gran parte de las joyas en una sola noche

-Hola Rocky- Dijo la gerente triste y preocupada gerente recibiendo al cachorro con cierta angustia -Vienes a revisar el sistema de seguridad, ¿No?- Preguntó la gerente, Rocky asintió y ambos se dirigieron a una puerta -Entonces sígame por aquí- Pidió la gerente, ambos subieron a la azotea y la gerente le mostró la caja de circuitos a Rocky, que seguía tal y como Skye la había dejado, forzada, con el cerrojo roto y los cables cortados

-Como verás, cortaron totalmente las cámaras y la corriente eléctrica del local, sin eso nada salvo la caja fuerte y el sistema auxiliar que ese enciende a los 20 minutos son lo único que funciona- Explicó la gerente, Rocky se acercó a la caja

-Bueno, señora, deme un minuto para analizar esto- Pidió Rocky de forma educada, la señora asintió y dejo que Rocky hiciera su trabajo

Volviendo con Skye y Derek, el jefe parecía no llegar, así que Skye se había dormido recostada en Derek mientras él pensaba

-¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? Ella parece muy feliz conmigo.. y yo le prometí un lugar entre la mafia... pero no se lo logré conseguir... espero que al menos no le pase nada malo- Pensó Derek mientras intentaba no tentarse en fumar dado que Skye estaba a su lado, él recostó cabeza en ella y siguió mirando al frente, pensando en el futuro, en que a lo mejor se retiraba luego de esta reunión, pero sería complicado y había poco tiempo para decidir -Te amo- Susurró Derek al oído de Skye, mirando como ella dormía de forma tierna, pero se vio una luz amarilla provenir de un vehículo que entraba al aparcamiento del motel y Derek despertó a Skye al ver esto

-Llegaron, despierta- Dijo Derek, Skye bostezó y abrió sus ojos lentamente, viendo esa luz y como Derek la levantaba

El vehículo paró en medio del aparcamiento, era un automóvil antiguo que con solo verlo te hacía remontar a épocas alejadas del presente de tan bien cuidado que estaba, el vehículo de color azul oscuro dejó sus luces encendidas y del lugar del conductor bajó un varón joven vestido de traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con unos guantes blancos que hacía ver que no era más que un simple conductor, pero iba armado, con una pistola enfundada en él cinturón y esto era inusual para un conductor de la mafia de Derek, así que el pastor blanco se comenzó a preocupar por la situación

-Skye, ve y entra a la recepción, te llamaré si pasa algo- Murmuró Derek, Skye lo miró confundida

-Derek, ¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó Skye preocupada por la actitud de Derek

-¡Solo ve!- Murmuró el pastor blanco, en eso Skye se fue a la recepción del hotel

En el automóvil antiguo mencionado anteriormente, el joven chofer abrió la puerta de la parte de los asientos de atrás del auto, donde se vio a una figura muy importante bajar de él, un varón viejo, de traje gris y de tono de piel un tanto oscuro bajó del vehículo, llevaba puesto un sombrero característico de los mafiosos, y los rasgos en la cara más alguna que otra cana revelaban que este individuo tenía aproximadamente unos 45 o 50 años, también tenía un bastón que no usaba para caminar sino que era lo que simbolizaba que era nada más y nada menos que el capo de la mafia de Bahía Aventura y todas las ciudades y pueblos que estaban a sus alrededores, este individuo se quitó el sombrero e hizo un gesto para que dos de sus guardaespaldas se dirigieran al motel sin que Derek se diera cuenta, el pastor miraba detenida y analíticamente a su jefe, sabiendo que algo andaba mal, pero no lograba descifrar que era exactamente

Ambos pastor ladrón y Jefe se acercaron, se tenían acara a cara luego de mucho tiempo sin verse, lo curioso de esto es que Derek era el perro protector de este mismo hombre antes de que el tiempo y el poder corrompieran al ahora capo de la mafia, ambos se miraban y se recordaban lo que un día fueron, que parecía un secreto enterrado hace mucho, pero que volvía para que ambos tuvieran otro encuentro, solo que esta vez era algo mucho más serio, entre ambos, las palabras no querían salir, como si el silencio fuera algo sagrado, Derek intentaba ocultar su miedo, y el jefe miraba detenidamente a su antiguo compañero en el crimen

-Veo que lo lograste- Dijo el jefe, rompiendo el silencio en aquel estacionamiento con el frío clima característico de esta ciudad, incluso en el verano que vivían, viejo puso su bastón en el suelo, y Derek se dispuso a contestar

-Veo que tu también lograste eso que tanto querías, Cabot- Dijo Derek, mirando a su antiguo dueño que ahora volvía a ver, Derek intentaba no desviar su mirada a los muchos guardaespaldas que habían en el lugar, todos armados y atentos a la situación -Pero creo que no te importó el precio, ¿verdad?- Dijo Derek mirando una llamativa quemadura en un costado de la cara del capo de la mafia, él sonrió al escuchar esto, realmente no le importaba, tenía todo el poder que deseaba tener, y manipulaba a quien quisiera manipular, esta vida era lo que él quería, estaba en lo más alto, y nada parecía bajarlo

-Todo tiene su precio- Dijo Cabot, mirando al motel, recordando realmente el motivo del encuentro -¿Lo recuerdas verdad? Tu entregabas las joyas y yo te perdonaba la vida, ¿No es así?- Dijo el capo, pero algo en su voz indicaba que algo estaba por pasar, levantando sospechas en Derek, al ver que su jefe comenzó a moverse caminando lentamente a un costado, mirando el motel al moverse, viendo como sus guardaespaldas retiraban las joyas de la habitación y otros dos guardaespaldas más entraban a la recepción

-Lo sé- Dijo Derek, notando que algo REALMENTE estaba mal, la actitud voluntariamente sospechosa de Cabot lo tenía demasiado centrado en él que Derek no le prestaba atención al motel -Espero que cumplas con tu parte- Dijo Derek, adoptando un tono de voz cortante y un tanto agresivo

-Oh, claro que lo haré- Dijo el jefe, ahora un poco burlón en su voz, hizo un gesto que usualmente indicaba ''Atacar, ''Ejecutar'' o ''Adelante'', Derek lo reconoció al instante y el jefe dijo -Pero hay una parte del trato que no estás cumpliendo, Derek, ¿No te enseñaron a cumplir tus promesas, Derek?- Dijo el jefe, sonriendo al ver a sus guardaespaldas sacar las joyas y llevárselas al jefe

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Derek al ver la macabra sonrisa de su jefe que indicaba disfrute

-Bueno... me enteré de tu aventura y romance con esa cachorra... -Al escuchar esto, Derek entendió de esa parte que se había olvidado, debía deshacerse de su cómplice antes de entregar las joyas, sino no había pago para su bolsillo, ni perdón para su cabeza - y estaría muy orgulloso si estuviéramos en otro momento.., pero debías deshacerte de ella, ¿Sabías eso, Chica?- Preguntó El jefe al ver a Skye espiando la conversación detrás de una columna, Skye se alarmó al escuchar esto y preguntó a que se refería

-Derek... ¿Eso es verdad? - Preguntó Skye, pasando de curiosidad a alarmarse y sentirse de lo peor, sabiendo que la cara de remordimiento de Derek indicaba que si, el pastor intentaba no llorar, y Skye experimentó en este preciso momento como se sentía la traición, ella lo amó, pero si hubiera sabido esto nada hubiera pasado

-Si Skye.. es verdad- Dijo Derek, con su voz quebrada y a punto de llorar, para el regocijo del jefe, que los miraba con esa leve pero confiada sonrisa que tenía desde hace rato -Lo siento... debí haberte dicho- Dijo Derek, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada y que Skye tendría un amargo final sin que él pudiera evitarlo

-Que escena más enternecedora- Dijo el jefe, mirando a su antiguo compañero, acercándose a él para acariciarlo y agravar la situación con algo que habitualmente la mejoraría -Pero tranquilo, no la vamos a dejar partir así como así, ¿No? Otros cánidos se divertirán con ella, ¿Recuerdas los ''Centros recreativos'' que tenemos para todos los gustos, Verdad?- Susurró el jefe de forma provocativa, en eso dos tipos salieron de la nada y atraparon a Skye, así como otro atrapó a Derek para que presenciara como se llevaban a Skye

-¡Suéltame! ¡NO! ¡DÉJAME IR!- Gritó Skye, que no tenía posibilidad alguna, entre la traición involuntaria y el cansancio de la noche anterior no pudo evadir el forcejeo, pero logró mirar decepcionada y sintiéndose traicionada a Derek, antes de que la drogaran para dormirla

-¡SKYE!- Exclamó Derek al ver como se llevaban a Skye a lo que posiblemente sería un burdel, prostíbulo o algo del estilo, él no lo quería aceptarlo pero no habían muchas opciones, ahora veía como a Skye la metían a un auto negro sin matrícula -¡Suéltame malnacido!- Gruñó Derek intentando liberarse del agarre, pero era inútil

-Bueno Müller, lo lograste- Dijo el jefe poniéndose enfrente a Derek, con el bastón en ambas manos, haciendo que este rebote en una de las manos -Disfruta de tu pago, ''Compañero''- Dijo el jefe, Derek le gruñó y el jefe le dio un bastonazo en el estómago a Derek, dejándolo en el suelo, pensando que el pastor blanco estaba inconsciente se dirigió a su vehículo

Algo pasaba dentro de Derek... muchas memorias pasaban por su cabeza, de su hermana, o su padre, antes de mudarse a Bahía Aventura bajo un protectorado de la mafia alemana que quería intercambiar a Derek por alguien que realmente hiciera algo

-No puedo... no puedo morir... ella me necesita- Pensó Derek al notar que tenía una hemorragia en el estómago, que no parecía mejorar, su visión era cada vez menos y estaba muy borrosa, pero una llamativa figura gris que se notaba de espaldas a Derek captó la atención y la ira de un Derek al borde de la muerte, que de casualidad siempre cargaba con una pistola a donde sea que fuera, el pastor usó poco de lo que le quedaba para preparar un disparo al jefe

Mientras tanto, Chase y Tracker se habían encontrado en la carretera que unía Bahía Aventura con Velo Helado para rastrear la ubicación de Skye basándose en el último rastro de su collar, ambos estaban haciendo su patrullaje en la zona para ver si hallaban algo, pero hace rato que no encontraban nada

En eso Chase recibió una llamada de Rocky, atendió al instante ya que parecía ser relacionada al caso

-¿Tienes algo?- Preguntó Chase, refiriéndose a la búsqueda de pistas del mestizo

-¿No dirás hola? Amor, ya te dije que debes ser más educado - Dijo Rocky, luego suspiró y dijo: -Chase.. Lindo, lo siento, pero confirmé que fue Skye quién deshabilitó los sistemas, dejó huelas por todo el lugar así que no estaba del todo enseñada- Dijo Rocky, Chase se empezó a preocupar por lo que podría pasar

-Entonces fue ella- Pensó Chase, allí se le ocurrió algo -Rocky, revisa las ventanas, cerrojos y todo lo que se pueda haber usado para entrar y luego envíame las huellas al PDA, quiero atrapar a ese bastardo- Dijo Chase, con los dientes apretados al nombrar al bastardo que se había llevado a Skye, según lo que pensaban los Paw patrol

-Claro...- Dijo Rocky asustado por la actitud de Chase al nombrar al desconocido -No hagas ninguna locura... por favor- Pidió Rocky, cortando la llamada

-Chase... ¿Are you okay? -Preguntó Tracker notándose preocupado por el estado emocional de Chase

-Si... solo quiero que esto acabe- Dijo Chase, pensando en que pronto tendría que descansar

-Bueno.. podríamos parar, ya sabes, comer algo o.. something- Propuso Tracker, Chase solo suspiró en señal de aprobación y encendió su señalero para indicar que se iba a orillar a un lado de la larga carretera

Pero algo evitó que pararan, se escucharon varios disparos desde un lugar relativamente cercano que provocó que Chase encendiera las sirenas de su grúa y que Tracker lo siguiera a toda velocidad

-¡¿Que fue eso?!- Preguntó Tracker al sentir que sus oídos retumbaban por el ruido

-¡No lo sé, pero debemos ayudar!- Exclamó Chase, comenzando a ir a toda velocidad al lugar de los disparos

Derek había hecho uso de lo poco que le quedaba en si para efectuar varios disparos con su pistola traída de su tierra natal, con ellos había logrado llevarse al conductor y a los guardaespaldas al infierno donde él estaba seguro que iría, así que también logró dispararle al jefe pero este sobrevivió

-Malnacido... hijo de... puta- Dijo el debilitado Derek acercándose al capo que estaba vivo pero tendido en el suelo, desangrándose mirando a su antiguo compañero acercarse con una lentitud combinada con ira que parecía muy intimidante, el capo intentó sacar un revolver de bolsillo pero Derek le disparó en ambas manos para asegurarse que su antiguo dueño sufriera y se fuera allá abajo con él, en caso necesario, ahora Derek estaba encima del hombre, que no quería que este fuera su final pero Derek parecía determinado a matar a este tipo

-Espero... que allá abajo pueda darte... el final que te mereces- Dijo Derek, clavando sus colmillos en el cuello del capo de la mafia que ahora pasaba a ser otra víctima de la noche que se había cobrado muchas vidas en poco tiempo, luego de un rato Derek desenterró sus colmillos y saboreó la carne de su dueño, con la sangre cayendo de su boca a chorros lentos, dando una imagen aterradora de este pastor alemán blanco que ahora estaba teñido de rojo, relamiéndose la boca y notando sus dientes un poco manchados con sangre y carne, el capo ya había muerto y ahora quedaría en el suelo del motel que solía albergar a mafiosos y ladrones

-Debo... llegar al auto- Pensó Derek, viendo a su auto y escuchando las sirenas en la distancia que parecían muy cercanas -Skye... voy por ti- Pensó Derek, encontrando una dosis de adrenalina y un spray de primeros auxilios que parecían suficiente para lograr traerlo de vuelta, Derek se aplicó el spray, sufriendo la aplicación por un momento pero luego notando que esto le había hecho sanar de un momento a otro, luego se dio la dosis de adrenalina y subió al auto, preparado para recorrer cada burdel, centro o prostíbulo que la mafia tenía en su poder, empezando por la sede de ''Entretenimiento'' canino de Velo helado, con una pistola cargada y un pañuelo para cubrirse la cara

Chase y Tracker eran guiados por el olor a sangre y el ruido de un vehículo quemar rueda para salir a toda marcha de ese lugar que ahora parecía cementerio más que motel, ahora las sirenas sonaban alto y Chase y Tracker tenían los nervios de punta, dado que nunca habían enfrentado a alguien con la capacidad de matar a tantos y aún así seguir adelante

-¡PARE EL VEHÍCULO INMEDIATAMENTE!- Exclamó Chase al reconocer el vehículo de Derek, el mismo que habían usado para escapar de la joyería aquella noche, ahora Chase tenía la posibilidad de hacer justicia, y no iba a permitir que se escape esta vez

-¡OBLÍGAME MADERO! - Exclamó Derek, notándose enfadado por el entrometido Chase, que solo lo estorbaba y si fuera por Derek también moriría, Derek sacó una pata de su auto y efectuó varios disparos al aire, asustando a Tracker, haciendo que le duelan los oídos- ¡VE A AYUDAR A TU NOVIO, ¿TE PARECE HIJO DE PERRA?- Exclamó Derek, notando los quejidos fuertes de Tracker al escuchar los disparos, luego pisó el acelerador y dejó una larga nube de humo a su paso

-¡Fuck! ¡Chase! ¡Ve tras él! ¡Estaré bien!- Exclamó Tracker orillándose a un costado de la carretera para evitar obstaculizar el tránsito, Chase escuchó eso y también dio gas para intentar alcanzar a Derek y detenerlo

-¡ALTO EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LEY!- Exclamó Chase, pero Derek no parecía detenerse, no quería hacerlo, la hembra a la que amaba estaba en peligro y él no permitiría que algo malo le pasara, además, el la necesitaba en su vida, sin ella se sentiría vacío, así que haría lo posible para disculparse, cueste lo que le cueste

Derek miraba detenidamente la grúa de Chase en el espejo retrovisor, tenía el mismo símbolo que el lugar donde residía Skye, así que él debería tener alguna relación con la Cockapoo, esto le hizo entender a Derek que no debía matar a Chase, eso le traería más problemas de los que ya tenía, así que solo usó una clásica jugada en las persecuciones y pasó por uno de esos puentes que se elevan para permitir el paso de los barcos

-¡ADIÓS MADERO!- Exclamó Derek desde el vehículo, Chase se quedó atrás y el puente ya no daba paso, así que Chase se quitó la gorra y la estrelló contra el tablero de su grúa por el enojo de haber perdido otra oportunidad para atrapar a este criminal

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó Chase, viendo que el barco era muy lento y asumiendo que perdió a Derek, llamó a Ryder -¡Ryder! ¡Tracker está herido en un motel, te envío las coordenadas para que me envíes ayuda!- Exclamó Chase alarmado por saber que Tracker no se encontraba bien

Pero dejando esto de lado y volviendo con Skye, ella estaba despertando en lo que parecía una pequeña celda, allí había un recipiente con agua y comida de baja calidad separados, una papelera y lo que parecía una caja con globos sin inflar, Skye no sentía sus patas y no veía bien, producto de la droga que los mafiosos le habían proporcionado, ahora ella intentó levantarse

-Donde... ¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo Skye llorosa por la situación, luego se acercó al agua e intentó beber, pero el contenido de la caja de ''Globos'' le llamó tanto la atención al punto que casi entra en pánico

-¡¿Esos son...?! - Se preguntó Skye asustada por darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, en eso recordó el incidente del motel y a Derek, comenzando a llorar por lo que a ella le pareció una traición

-No debí... no debí hacer esto... fui una estúpida... el era solo una mala compañía y no me di cuenta... me pasa por calentarme así de fácil- Lloró Skye, recordando los momentos buenos y malos de sus aventuras con Derek, llorando por todo lo que pasó, en el fondo ella extrañaba a Derek, pero si ella hubiera sabido quién era realmente nada habría pasado, y ella no estaría por ser utilizada como depósito de leche por algún extraño

Pero para la suerte de la arrepentida Cockapoo, un conocido de la cachorra que en unos días dejaría de ser cachorra estaba parado con su pañuelo y gafas oscuras puestas, preparado para darlo todo hasta hallar a quien ya se podría decir que era su ex, con la intención de salvarla y darle libertad, ahora Derek sacó su pistola y efectuó varios disparos al aire de este burdel barato que no tenía nada de especial

-¡VENGAN A MI MALPARIDOS!- Exclamó Derek luego de efectuar los disparos al aire, las trabajadoras y algunos clientes corrieron por salvarse de quién parecía un loco armado listo para disparar a matar a quién se interponga en su camino

-¡MIERDA! ¡QUE LE PASA A DEREK!- Exclamó un mafioso que duró poco más al recibir un disparo directo a la cabeza que lo último en el acto, demostrando que Derek iba en serio con su amenaza

-¡¿QUIEREN TERMINAR TODOS IGUAL?! - Gritó Derek, todos se miraron entres si asustados -¿¡O QUIEREN TERMINAR COMO EL JEFE?! ¿¡EH?!- Volvió a gritar el pastor blanco, todos se asustaron aún más al escuchar esto, con la incertidumbre de no saber qué le había pasado al jefe y porque Derek seguía gritando, ya ahora en alemán por el enojo y la posible locura que sentía

El hacía esto por amor, un amor que lo había cegado de ira y que lo había hecho llevarse por delante a unos cuantos por causa de ese amor que lo había llevado a esto, este rastro de muertes y posible destrucción que Derek había dejado y no parecía terminar aquí

Pero los mafioso tiraron las armas, esto no era normal, Derek era un simple mafioso de baja monta que ahora se había llevado por delante al mismísimo capo y a otros cuantos mafiosos, esto y el aspecto de loco que tenía Derek, con la boca, el estómago y algunas otras partes del cuerpo manchadas en sangre y con una mirada diabólica que sumada a sus dientes expuestos y apretados infundían miedo en los cuatro mafiosos que quedaban en el burdel, que una vez sin armas le dieron una idea a Derek

En cuestión de unos minutos, los mafiosos estaban todos atados a cada uno de los tubos que usaban las bailarinas, y que ahora eran usados para humillar a los mafiosos que estaban en ropa interior y atados a los postes

Derek les sacó una foto para reírse luego y se dirigió a las celdas

Skye estaba en una de ellas, aterrada por el griterío y los disparos que no ayudaban a su situación, y menos cuando alguien abría las celdas a patadas y no parecía parar, gritando el nombre de la Cockapoo, que estaba segura de que no reconocía la voz por que gritaba mucho y parecía estar llorando a la vez, pero ella estaba aterrada por escuchar que los portazos eran cada vez más cercanos a su celda

Y así su celda se abrió, Skye gritó un ''No me mates'' que fue más que nada por el susto, pero ese detalle le hizo darse cuenta a Derek todo que había hecho, había matado, infringido muchas leyes, había traicionado a su novia y había matado a su antiguo dueño por tal de recuperar a Skye, el cayó al suelo, producto de más que nada las heridas emocionales y el trauma que le provocaba tanta muerte causada por nada más que el mismo, ahora quedó a las patas de Skye, a punto de llorar y pedirle ese perdón que necesitaba pedir, de rogarle que lo perdonara, al menos eso, la necesidad de ser perdonado por quién más amas era lo que más corría por el cuerpo de Derek, que comenzó a llorar por perdón, sin que Skye entendiera que pasaba

-¡¿Derek!?- Exclamó Skye asustada por el casi desmayo de su ahora confusión entre novio, amigo o simple conocido -¿¡Que te pasó!? ¡Estás herido! - Exclamó Skye al levantar un poco a Derek y notarlo lastimado, manchado en sangre y con su chaqueta muy dañada y también empapada en rojo, Derek apenas se mantenía consciente, esto ya era mucho, pero al menos Skye estaba bien, y eso era lo que le importó antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre

Se escuchaban las sirenas a la distancia, señal de que las autoridades fueron avisadas del hecho y se acercaban a intervenir y controlar la situación, ahora Skye estaba preocupada, tenía a Derek inconsciente o muerto junto a ella, y ella apenas se podía mover, seguía bajo los efectos de la droga y no podía decidir qué hacer, no iba a entregar a alguien que casi deja su vida por ella, pero tampoco quería ser injusta con la sociedad, en eso Skye comenzó a ver borroso otra vez y se escuchó cómo se derribaba una puerta, pero ninguno pudo darse cuenta de lo que venía después, todo se volvió oscuro para ambos, que quedaron irónicamente acurrucados en su estado de inconsciencia o muerte

 _ **(Unas cuantas y largas horas más tarde)**_

Se escuchaba un pitido repetido de forma tranquila en la cabeza de Skye, como si le indicara que despertara, que ya todo había pasado y que todo volvía a la normalidad

O eso quería Skye, ella tomó una bocanada de aire al despertar en un lugar que no parecía familiar, hacía frío, las paredes eran blancas, cuidadas y bonitas, Skye estaba tapada con una cobija, también blanca, ella estaba con un cable que siguió hasta ver una máquina que tenía muchas lucecitas verdes con una franja que se movía, Skye estaba sedada así que por algún motivo esto le causó gracias y rió de forma leve, pero luego notó a un humano verla, con seriedad y decepción en su cara

-Skye...- Dijo el humano, Sereno pero decepcionado a la vez de su cachorra

-¿Jesús?- Preguntó Skye sin entender que pasaba

-No, soy Ryder- Dijo el chico con seriedad, notando que debía tomarlo con calma porque Skye estaba sedada

-Ah.. Ryder...- Dijo Skye, intentando recordar de donde lo conocía -¡Ryder!- Exclamó la Cockapoo preocupada al notar que su dueño la había encontrado

-Calma- Pidió Ryder, acariciando a Skye para intentar calmarla -No vengo a darte un sermón a o encarcelarte- Dijo Ryder, sonriéndole a Skye -Eso lo verán luego, pero quiero saber porque lo hiciste- Dijo Ryder preocupado por lo que había robado Skye

-Fu una estúpida... me dejé llevar... pero no me arrepiento- dijo Skye sorprendiendo a Ryder, que la miró asombrado de la capacidad de Skye - Y si debo hacerlo de vuelta lo haré... lo disfruté, y tuve mi primer amor...¡Derek! ¡¿Dónde está?!- Exclamó Skye preocupada por lo último que recordaba de Derek

-Está estable- Dijo Ryder, Skye suspiró aliviada - Pero... no despertará bien, no sé que habrá hecho pero estaba malherido y bañado en sangre de muchas personas, Skye, ¿Te das cuenta de que él es peligroso?- Preguntó Ryder preocupado por la seguridad de Skye

-Pero yo lo amo- Dijo Skye seria por todos los recuerdos buenos y malos que ella tenía de Derek -Pero supongo que no te importa... ¿Lo van a mandar a la cárcel, verdad?- Preguntó Skye, preocupada por el futuro de su novio

-No hay pruebas suficientes... o eso dicen... Skye, te prohibiría volver a verlo- Dijo Ryder, preocupado por lo que podría pasar -Pero se ve que eres feliz con él, así que me lo pensé y decidí- Dijo Ryder, luego suspiró y dijo -Skye, te daré dos opciones... o eliges a los Paw patrol o lo eliges a él- Dijo Ryder, Skye se encontraba con la decisión que marcaría su vida desde ahora y para siempre

Pero antes quería corroborar que Derek estaba bien, que su ''Terroncito'' seguía siendo un terroncito para ella, así que dijo

-Quiero verlo antes de tomar mi decisión- Dijo Skye, Ryder suspiró, sabiendo que no podía decirle que no aunque quisiera, así que solo asintió

Y así pasaron unas horas, interminables, eternas, Skye charló con Ryder y le explicó toda su aventura, asombrando al chico e incluso haciendo que este quiera volver a escuchar la historia a detalle, pero alguien gritó y le llamó la atención a ambos

-¡SKYE ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!- Gritó un macho que despertaba de su inconsciencia combinada con llanto y desesperación, una enfermera entró a ver qué pasaba, y Derek solo gritaba el nombre de Skye, gritando que era su culpa y lo sentía, exclamando que él debería haber sufrido más que ella y diciendo que hubiera dado su vida por ella

-Pero estoy aquí- Dijo la debilitada Skye, viendo al limpito Derek en una camilla al lado de donde estaba ella

-¡Skye!- Exclamó Derek , saltando de su camilla y arrastrando el medidor de pulso cardíaco y la cobija con él, acercándose a ver a su amada, para comprobar que realmente estaba bien e ignorando la presencia de Ryder

-Los.. dejaré a solas un rato- Dijo Ryder retirándose de la sala

-Terroncito- Dijo Skye debilitada, Derek solo la abrazó fuertemente

\- Gracias a dios y a todos los santos que estás bien- Dijo Derek asustado pero a la vez aliviado por haber encontrado a Skye sana y salva

-Quiero... hacerte una pregunta- Dijo Skye debilitada pero con ganas de saber

-Dime, todo lo que quieras - Dijo Derek causando un poco de risa en Skye

-Si... pudieras ver tu futuro... ¿Ese futuro me tiene a mi incluida?- Preguntó Skye, causando una enorme alegría en Derek, que respondió con un beso, para decir que si


	9. Separados por necesidad

-Entonces... ¿Dices que si?- Preguntó Skye, todavía agotada y un tanto adolorida pero muy emocionada por la expresión de amor de su pareja, que tampoco podía hablar mucho por sus heridas y su sedante, Derek solo apoyó su cabeza en Skye y cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que tendría que pagar por todo lo que hizo, que lo perseguiría la mafia y no sabía si iría a la cárcel o terminaría enterrado y olvidado, todo esto le impedía pensar una salida, esta vez no había opción, realmente debía afrontar los problemas, no huir de ellos e intentar olvidarlos -¿Pero... puedo pedirte algo?- Preguntó Skye, Las orejas de Derek se levantaron en sorpresa y curiosidad, notando el tono serio de Skye al preguntar eso

-Claro.. Agh... lo que quieras- Dijo el adolorido Derek, sin pensar que lo que le iba a pedir Skye no era nada sencillo, es más, debía renunciar a su orgullo y a sus principios para cumplir lo que Skye quería pedirle

-Sé... que tú me amas...¿Verdad? -Preguntó Skye, Derek asintió adolorido, pero ya empezaba a pensar que no sería fácil cumplir el deseo de Skye, ella también parecía triste pero determinada a que Derek hiciera algo que a él no le gustaría -Entonces... Me gustaría pedirte que... ¿Dijiste que nunca dejabas ningún rastro en tus crímenes, verdad?- Preguntó Skye, todavía indecisa a decirle eso a Derek, Derek también notó una tristeza enorme en Skye, como si ella realmente estuviera una decisión complicada que ella sabía que terminaría mal y podría cambiar su vida, a lo mejor no para siempre, pero si por mucho tiempo

-Skye... no sé que quieras, pero dilo rápido porque parece que el humano quiere entrar- Dijo Derek mirando la puerta y preocupándose por Skye, que no parecía decidirse

-Está bien...- Dijo Skye, ya comenzando a llorar por lo que iba a pedir, Derek ahora la miró a ella, y la acaricio para señalizar que estaba bien llorar, pero lo que Skye dijo a continuación puso a Derek muy nervioso y en la misma indecisión que Skye tenía -Derek... te amo y todo pero... quiero que te entregues y cumplas de principio a fin la condena que te vayan a dar... no puedo soportar que hayas matado a tanta gente solo por mí... Derek... te amo pero no quiero... no quiero que sigas por ese camino y... me da miedo- Dijo Skye, que se notaba aterrada luego de terminar de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho Derek la noche anterior, el pastor alemán blanco se notaba también asustado, le estaban pidiendo que se entregara justo cuando quería volver a empezar, empezar a cambiar y ser un ciudadano normal, pero ahora todo eso parecía irse a la nada, la petición de Skye parecía enserio y Derek realmente quería evitarla, pero Skye siguió

-Necesito que lo hagas... sé que a ti no te gusta... pero piensa que te van a perseguir y... tampoco quiero perderte por el daño que te hagan- Lloró Skye aferrándose a Derek, que temblaba por tener que tomar una decisión así por primera vez en su vida, Derek realmente no sabía qué hacer, pero sabía que si negaba perdería a Skye para siempre y no tendría a nadie, así que lleno de vergüenza y miedo abrazó a Skye y dijo

-S-Skye...- Llamó Derek, sabiendo que esto que iba a decir era muy arriesgado para él, pero aún así lo hacía por ella, por el amor de su vida, por aquella que a pesar de todo lo que pasó estaba dispuesta a darle una segunda oportunidad, aunque esto tendría un precio para ambos, Skye levantó la cabeza y ambos se miraron a los ojos, sabiendo lo que venía ahora -Prométeme que serás fuerte... prométeme que te podrás cuidar sola mientras no estoy- Dijo Derek, Skye lo miró asombrada y Derek se apresuró a besarla por última vez antes de despedirse

Ambos se besaron con una pasión que nunca antes habían compartido, luego Skye abrazó fuertemente a Derek mientras lloraba por saber que se iba a separar de su recién formada pareja por un largo tiempo, al separarse para tomar aire, Skye y Derek se abrazaron y dos oficiales de policía entraron, pero Derek y Skye no se separaron hasta que Ryder lo pidió, y cuando se llevaron a Derek ellos no cortaron el contacto visual hasta que sacaron a Derek de la sala, Skye comenzó a llorar en ese momento y Ryder intentó consolarla, pero ella no quería seguir en el equipo, ella quería seguir un camino junto a Derek, junto a aquél que le enseño a divertirse y a amar, aunque no de la mejor forma, Skye sabía que ellos eran el uno para el otro y no iban a separarse, sino que solo se estaban dando un tiempo para que cuando se volvieran a ver puedan seguir su camino, juntos y para siempre

 ** _(Una semana después)_**

Derek ya había entrado a prisión, tuvo un juicio rápido por la falta de evidencia para una condena larga, además, él tenía ciertos contactos en la policía que podían ayudarlo en su situación, así que en cuestión de poco tiempo estaría de vuelta

 _-Le estoy mintiendo otra vez... Pero realmente necesito verla... la extraño-_ Pensó Derek mientras golpeaba una pelota contra la pared de la celda, haciendo que esta rebote y volviera a su pata, ya llevaba haciendo esto como por dos horas y su compañero de celda estaba intentando dormir y ya se estaba hartando de el sonido de la pelota al rebotar con la pared

-¿Puedes parar? Que tenga un ojo ciego no significa que no te pueda partir la cara si sigues molestando- Dijo Un perro llamado Blackout que estaba en la cama de abajo de la celda que retenía a Derek

-Sube e inténtalo, no es que me des miedo- Dijo Derek sin importarle mucho la amenaza de su compañero de celda, con el que desde que se conocían tenían sus buenos y malos momentos, no es que se odien, pero tampoco son súper mejores amigos por explicarlo de algún modo

-Ay... no quiero que me alarguen la condena así que mejor ni te toco- Dijo Blackout volviendo a intentar dormirse -¿Cómo te va con la carta? ¿Estás intentado hallar las palabras mágicas para decirle que te la quieres coger al volver a verla?- Preguntó el perro bromeando, aunque sabía que Derek se enfadaba si mencionaban a Skye en ese modo, en ese momento Derek paró de hacer lo que hacía con la pelota y se escuchó un gruñido fuerte que provenía del pastor alemán blanco, lo que provocó que Blackout entendiera que no tenía que hacer ese tipo de chistes acerca del amor de su compañero, al escuchar eso Blackout solo se disculpó con silencio

-Me pareció- Dijo Derek volviendo a golpear la pelota contra la pared, sabiendo que cada noche sin ella sería larga y aburrida, el no poder dormir bien le afectaba, pero sabía que hacía esto por ella, lo hacía por amor

Esa misma noche, Skye sentía un fuerte mareo de forma repentina, ella estaba junto a Everest hablando de todo lo que hizo con Derek y de lo feliz que fue, Everest no se creía que su amiga hubiera hecho todo eso y se preocupaba por que tuviera consecuencias a futuro

-¿Entonces robaste una joyería y casi te hacen trabajadora sexual por culpa de ese malnacido?- Preguntó Everest, notándose enfadada con el perro que le arrebató la inocencia a Skye y la estaba haciendo pasar por la tristeza que la Cockapoo tenía ahora

-Si... pero lo disfruté- Dijo Skye, que no se sentía bien, se notaba mareada y fue cuestión de una revuelta de estómago para que la ya madura Skye casi cayera al suelo, si no fuera por Everest, que la atrapó antes de que ella cayera por el mareo

-Skye ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Everest, en eso Skye negó con la cabeza y Everest se preocupó por el estado de su amiga

En ese momento Chase y Rocky entraron besándose salvajemente sin darse cuenta de que Everest y Skye estaban allí, el mestizo agarró al pastor del collar y Chase se le tiró encima a Rocky, preparado para agitar la noche de ambos

-Me vas a romper el collar - Dijo Chase con su cara muy cerca de la de Rocky, el mestizo paró de agarrar el collar y apretó a Chase contra él y le susurró

-Y tú me vas a romper otra cosa- Susurró el pícaro mestizo apretando a Chase contra el

-¡Y YO LES VOY A ROMPER LA CARA A USTEDES DOS SI NO PARAN EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!- Exclamó Everest enfadada por ver lo que estaba viendo, Chase y Rocky se separaron del susto y Everest les siguió gritando -¡VAYAN A BUSCAR A MARSHALL, ¿LES PARECE ANORMALES?- Exclamó la Husky muy enojada con los dos machos que pensaban que esta noche podrían hacer lo suyo, pero había algo más importante así que ambos corrieron a buscar a Marshall, sabiendo que Everest era perfectamente capaz de poder con ambos sin esforzarse mucho

El dálmata caminaba alegremente con su recién adquirido equipo médico mejorado, que no tenía planeado utilizar pronto, Marshall entró al cuartel esperando poder relajarse con la televisión en esta calurosa noche, que ameritaba poder disfrutarla sin interrupciones, pero para la mala suerte del dálmata una vez que se puso cómodo vio a Chase y a Rocky correr hacia el apresuradamente

-¡Marshall, Marshall! -Exclamaron Chase y Rocky mientras se acercaban al dálmata, que suspiró y les dijo

-Sé que soy bonito, pero no quiero ser parte de un trío gay, no estoy de ánimo- Dijo Marshall mirando los... problemas masculinos de Chase y Rocky -Chase, no pensé que Rocky tuviera más carne ahí abajo que tú- Dijo el dálmata mirando los dilemas de sus amigos, que se miraron avergonzados por lo que dijo Marshall

-¡Marshall! ¡Skye está mal y necesita que alguien la vea!- Pidió Chase muy preocupado por el estado en que vio a Skye, el dálmata se levantó de apuro y preguntó dónde estaba Skye

\- Espera, ¿Qué?¿Dónde está? - Preguntó Marshall preocupado y preparando su equipo médico para una posible intervención

-¡Síguenos!- Exclamaron Rocky y Chase, los tres subieron al piso de arriba del cuartel y se dirigieron a ver a la Cockapoo

-Everest... ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Skye asustada por el mareo que se le había venido de repente, Everest ya había recibido esta pregunta varias veces pero no respondía, ella también estaba nerviosa por la situación de su amiga y no sabía qué hacer, pero para su suerte Marshall llegó a ver qué pasaba

-A ver, a ver, calma todos, Skye, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Marshall sacando un estetoscopio de su maletín médico, luego lo puso en el pecho de Skye y comenzó a analizar

-Está mareada- Dijo Everest preocupada mientras Marshall escuchaba con el estetoscopio los latidos de Skye

-¿Tienes ganas de vomitar Skye? - Preguntó Marshall preocupado por una hipótesis que acababa de armar acerca de la causa del mareo, la Cockapoo asintió y Marshall ya casi confirmaba su teoría -Skye... te voy a pedir que mañana por la mañana vayas a un lugar, tranquila, y te hagas esta prueba, ¿Si?- Preguntó Marshall sacando un aparato rosado de su maletín médico, lo que era este pequeño artículo asustó a todos los presentes, que sabían que era y para que servía

A quién más le afectó ver esto, y era de esperarse, fue a Chase, que no toleró pensar en que Skye pudiera tener crías con otro, y menso cuando ese otro era un problema para la sociedad y peor cuando aquel otro estaba en prisión, pagando lo que hizo como Chase diría que debe ser, el pastor volteó asustado y frustrado por ver que Skye ya iba a ser madre, aunque ahora el estaba en pareja con Rocky, no terminaba de olvidar lo que sentía por Skye, ese deseo de que la Cockapoo fuera suya no terminaba de irse y esta situación dolía como hubiera dolido hace unas semanas, el corazón de Chase no lo quería aceptar, pero sabía que en esto él no tenía que meterse

-Chase...- Susurró Rocky acercándose preocupado a Chase, que miraba al océano desde la ventana del cuartel, con sus ojos húmedos por algo que ni siquiera era certero, pero ya dolía mucho, Rocky se acercó a Chase y el pastor solo cerró sus ojos, mientras que Skye, Everest y Marshall los miraban un poco confundidos -Está bien si quieres llorar, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar, ¿Quieres venir a mi Puphouse? Allí lo podemos hablar- Susurró Rocky, intentando llevarse a Chase para que él no la pasara mal en público y que no empeorara la situación de Skye, Chase solo asintió y ambos partieron a la casita de Rocky para poder quitarle las penas al pastor de alguna forma, sea cual sea

 ** _(Al día siguiente)_**

Skye se había despertado un tanto distinta, llena de energía, con ganas de salir a trotar, saltar, bailar, o incluso cosas más extremas, que pueden dar una dosis de adrenalina incluso al individuo más duro, a quién sea

Eso le trajo recuerdos a Skye, ella y Derek habían robado la joyería de Bahía Aventura sin saber cómo hacerlo con certeza, la vida de Derek dependía de eso y Skye no había robado nada muy importante antes de eso, así que ambos habían recibido una dosis de adrenalina de parte eso, Skye acariciaba una foto de ella y Derek acostados en la cama de aquel hotel, Derek estaba acostado boca arriba guiñando un ojo mientras que Skye se recostaba en el pecho del pastor alemán blanco, ambos parecían muy felices, y no pensaban que las cosas saldrían mal, pero esta separación le ayudaba a Skye a pensar en lo que hacía con el rumbo que tomaba en su vida

-Debería preguntarle- Pensó Skye agarrando la prueba de embarazo que le dio Marshall la noche anterior, ella no quería hacerla, pero era mejor saber ahora que enterarse con una panza grande y una vida que cargar y cuidar -¿Que haré?... ¿Y si estoy embarazada?.. ¿El querrá al cachorro?- Pensó Skye mirando la prueba, decidida a enterarse pero sin querer tomar una decisión que podría cambiar el rumbo de su vida drásticamente

Skye se dirigió a un lugar un tanto alejado para que pudiera hacerse la prueba en paz y ya de paso pudiera pensar que hacer con su situación y como podía arreglárselas para salir de esto sin sufrir o perder algo, una caminata lenta, calmada por fuera pero con caos de emociones por dentro, Skye reamente quería saber cómo estaba Derek, no había recibido noticias de él desde que lo trasladaron a la prisión de una ciudad vecina, debido a que en Bahía Aventura no hay una prisión, así que Skye y Derek sufrían de una distancia enorme así que no podían verse con frecuencia por las labores de la Cockapoo en el equipo

 _-Debería irme despidiendo... realmente no quiero seguir aquí, no cuando nadie aprueba mi relación con Derek ni lo que descubrí que disfruto hacer_ \- Pensó Skye, un poco enojada por los que una vez creyó que eran sus amigos, que lo seguían siendo pero no parecían aprobar su nuevo estilo de vida - _Aunque no sé si realmente quiera robar... se siente bien... pero no lo está... espero que Derek lo entienda-_ Dijo Skye sentándose en un lugar alejado del cuartel, lista para la prueba - _Bueno... aquí vamos-_ Pensó la Cockapoo, intentando mantener su calma para evitar alterar el resultado de su prueba

Skye terminó de hacerse la prueba, escuchó los pitidos y se puso realmente nerviosa, no quería ver, esto determinaba si ella estaba embarazada o no, si se arriesgaba a tener a sus hijos sin un padre presente o si tenía que hacer algo atroz para evitar que sus hijos sufrieran de una madre que no estaba preparada y de un padre que no estaba allí

Skye bajó la mirada al aparatito rosado y abrió sus ojos lentamente al notar que la prueba estaba lista, ella siguió abriendo sus ojos y se preparó para lo peor, sabiendo que salga lo que salga no sería bueno, ella comenzó a sollozar por los nervios y la tristeza, y al terminar de abrir sus ojos, recibió la noticia que cambiaría su vida

Skye estaba embarazada

El aparato mostraba una carita feliz que indicaba que en efecto, la Cockapoo sería madre, debajo de la carita decía ''Felicidades'' Estos detallitos pequeños eran todo lo contrario a lo que sucedía con Skye, que al ver esto se acostó a llorar, todos los sentimientos que la invadieron de repente provocaron que ella gritara muy fuerte, tirando la prueba al mar y llorando como nunca antes, sabiendo que Derek no estaría allí para criar a sus cachorros, o al menos no por un tiempo

-¡ **FUE MI CULPA**!- Lloró Skye tirada en el suelo, derramando muchas lágrimas en aquél césped mojado por el rocío que le estaba dando suelo, se escucharon unas puertas abrirse, y en efecto, alguien había escuchado a Skye y corría ver que le había pasado - ** _Debí haberme cuidado mejor... fui una estúpida por hacer eso.._** -

Chase había despertado de golpe al escuchar un grito con tal potencia a esta temprana hora, el pastor se soltó rápidamente de Rocky, y sin preocuparse mucho por limpiarse los restos de lo de anoche se dirigió a toda prisa a ver a Skye, que estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando y gritando por lo que se acababa de enterar, al llegar, Skye ni se percató de Chase pero este le preguntó qué pasaba

Y para su sorpresa, Skye se aferró a él muy fuerte, pidiéndole perdón por lo que le hizo pasar la noche anterior

- _No quise que te sientas mal... eres un gran amigo... Lo siento_ \- Dijo Skye con su voz dañada por el griterío, Chase solo la abrazó, sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad con ella pero señalando que estaría para lo que Skye necesitara, fuera lo que fuera

 ** _(Un mes y medio después)_**

En la prisión donde estaba Derek el sol perforaba con su luz la pequeña ventana de la celda donde Derek y Blackout dormían, despertándose primero el perro negro que había dormido bastante bien, este miró en búsqueda de alguien que hablaba solo desde hace rato

-Skye, lo siento, no quise que nos separáramos así pero quiero decirte que fuiste la única que me dio una oportunidad y que- Derek caminaba de un lado al otro de su celda y ensayaba su carta para Skye, pero notó que Blackout lo miraba y se reía de una forma burlona -¡Hey! ¿Ahora qué te pasa?- Preguntó Derek molesto por la actitud de su compañero que lo miraba imitando como burla lo que Derek hacía

-Jeje, lo siento- Dijo Blackout más calmado -Pero realmente deberías terminar de escribir eso, se te va a olvidar y no será lindo, créeme- Dijo Blackout un tanto preocupado, luego ambos escucharon que su celda se abría fuera de horario y se sorprendieron al ver a un guardia de la prisión y a un chico joven darles los buenos días, el chico traía unos papeles y el guardia una picana en caso de necesitarla

-Müller- Dijo el guardia en su tono despectivo y despreciable que tenía habitualmente -Tienes visita así que mueva tu peludo culo o lo moveré yo a patadas- Dijo el guardia, Derek no reconocía al joven que acompañaba al guardia, pero de todos modos hizo caso y Blackout quedó mirando, analizando lo que pasaba entre Derek y el chico

Derek y el chico ahora estaban en el lugar de visitas, no habían intercambiado palabra entre sí hasta llegar allí, y si fuera por Derek tampoco hablaría, pero algo le decía que esto podía ser muy beneficioso para ambos

-¿Tu eres Derek, verdad?- Preguntó el joven mirando a Derek fijamente, Derek solo redondeó con los ojos y asintió -Mira no te hagas el gracioso, se lo que le hiciste a Skye y como terminó, y no me hace gracia - Dijo el joven, Derek puso su patas traseras sobra la mesa y se recostó el respaldo de su silla empezando a silbar

-Ehh, ¿Ryder? El del hospital ¿No?- Dijo Derek identificando el logo de la chaqueta de Ryder -Mira, se que te preocupa Skye, pero yo no le hice nada que ella no quisiera que le hiciera, es más, de seguro que si le preguntas ella muere de ganas por verme - Dijo Derek, pero Ryder traía otras noticias que cambiarían la actitud del pastor

-Bueno, creo que verás a algo más que a Skye cuando llegues -Dijo Ryder un poco enfadado y acercándose a Derek -Mira, se que quieres salir, puedo sacarte pero debes prometerme algo muy importante- Dijo Ryder mostrando unos papeles que traía con él - Escúchame bien, Skye está embarazada y son TÚS crías las que carga, ella está pasando un muy mal momento y no quiero que siga sufriendo, asi que si tú me prometes que no harás otra de las tuyas yo puedo hacer que te den prisión domiciliaria y tú ayudas a Skye a que pueda sobrepasar esta situación ¿Si?- Preguntó Ryder pasándoles los papeles a Derek, que había parado de silbar pero estaba temblando por los nervios

-Embarazada... ¡¿Embarazada?!- Preguntó Derek alarmado, asustado, nervioso y otras miles de emociones distintas que corrían por su cuerpo por haber escuchado eso, si fuese otro momento Derek desaparecería y no dejaría nada que permita que lo ubiquen -Pero ella me dijo que... no puede ser-

Pero algo cambió dentro del pastor, él seguía impactado pero vio una bandera en uno de los papeles, bandera que le recordó su vida antes de Bahía Aventura y lo que había sufrido y disfrutado, Derek agarró el papel

-¿Me van a deportar?- Preguntó Derek triste por ver eso, Ryder asintió lentamente y puso su mano para intentar apoyar a Derek

-Fue la única manera que pude conseguir para que te puedan liberar, la otra opción es la cadena perpetua o... peor- Dijo Ryder preocupado por lo que pasaría -Derek... descubrieron quién dejó todo ese rastro de caos y muerte que dejaste esa noche... y si no aceptas esto posiblemente te condenen a muerte, piénsalo, ¿Que diría Skye si se entera de que moriste aquí? ¿Qué haría ella con las crías si no tienen padre?- Dijo Ryder intentando convencer a Derek de que aceptara

Pero a Derek le rebotaba el hecho de que le ofrecieran eso y no hubiera algo que dar a cambio, esto no era ni una cuarta parte de normal, no cuando mató a unas cuantas personas, hirió a otras tantas y causó muchísimos problemas a mucha gente con tal de salvar a Skye, así que decidió preguntar

-Pero... ¿Así como así? Vamos Ryder, dime cual es la letra chica- Dijo Derek, sospechando que Ryder tramaba algo que a él no le gustaría, el chico suspiró y le dio otro de los papeles a Derek

-Temía que preguntaras eso... resulta que cuando llegues a Alemania estarás completamente por tu cuenta, no sé donde irás, pero tienes que enviar un comprobante de que llegaste y también debes darle información a la policía de allá acerca de la mafia- Dijo Ryder, esto último preocupó a Derek, él no quería romper el código del silencio que había en la mafia, era arriesgado hacerlo, podría traer muchos problemas en caso de hacerlo y el ya no quería seguir esta vida de riesgos que llevaba pero lo haría si era necesario para tener a Skye junto a él otra vez

-¿Y ya está?- Preguntó Derek todavía sospechando de Ryder, el chico asintió y Derek pensó en que hacer, si aceptaba rompía el código de silencio pero si se rehusaba moriría allí, no era muy complicado decidir, pero Derek realmente quería estar seguro de que opciones había

-¿En cuánto tiempo estaría fuera? -Preguntó Derek, ya asumiendo que debería romper el código para seguir con vida y poder volver a ver a Skye, aunque fuera por poco tiempo y luego deba despedirse definitivamente

-En realidad...- Dijo Ryder, Derek realmente quería escuchar lo que decía Ryder, al punto que quedó encima de la mesa por querer saber - Puedo sacarte para mañana, pero decidir está en ti, por más que me duela le importas mucho a Skye y lo hago por ella, no por ti- Dijo Ryder, Derek quedó sorprendido, habiendo pensado que esto llevaría meses esto de que le dijeran que al día siguiente estaría libre era demasiado bueno, así que el pastor no se lo pensó dos veces antes de decidir

-Y... ¿donde firmo?- Dijo Derek, intentando contener la emoción que tenía por volver a ver a Skye, sabiendo todo lo que tenía que decirle y las ganas de poder estar con ella otra vez, de besar sus dulces y pequeños labios o de poder abrazarla y mimarla como ella se merecía, pero antes había algo importante que Derek debía hacer -¿Cuando terminemos con esto le puedes llevar esta carta? No está terminada pero tiene.. mucho significado para mí- Dijo Derek, pidiendo que Ryder entregara el desprolijo papel que tenía muchas palabras en él

-Como digas... mañana es un día muy especial para ella- Dijo Ryder agarrando el papel sin mucho interés, Derek lo miró confundido intentando pensar en que podría ser lo especial para Skye en todo esto, pensando en el mal momento que podía estar pasado la Cockapoo

-¿Especial? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Derek con curiosidad por lo que dijo el chico, que de repente se notaba alegre por la noticia, Derek se extrañó más y realmente quería saber que estaba pasando y porque le transmitía tanta alegría a Ryder

-Mañana... es el cumpleaños de Skye, y además puede que los cachorros nazcan mañana así que- Dijo Ryder, que se notaba emocionado por que Skye cumpliera otro año más, aunque no sería de la mejor manera, Derek no se contuvo al recibir la noticia y dio un pequeño salto de alegría por escuchar esto, Ryder lo miró y se sorprendió al ver que este sabandija parecía alegre por la noticia que sería padre, a pesar de la situación que su pareja vivía

-¿En serio? ¡¿Mañana?! - Preguntó Derek nervioso, notándose muy alegre pero temblaba por lo que posiblemente vería mañana, Ryder se le acercó, viendo que Derek de la nada se puso muy nervioso y parecía estar hablando solo

-Ya, tranquilo, se que el encierro puede afectar a cualquiera pero debes calmarte- Dijo Ryder, notando que Derek no podía aguantar los nervios y seguía platicando con sí mismo, caminando en círculos y preguntándose qué haría cuando sea padre, cuando su vida cambie por completo y deba sentar cabeza para mantenerse seguros a su nueva familia y a él

-Está bien.. está bien...- Suspiró Derek intentando calmarse, pero en ese momento una pregunta le llegó a la cabeza, obviamente no sabía cómo responderla en ese momento pero sabía que a futuro sería algo que se cuestionaría constantemente, sabiendo que no estaba preparado para eso _-Yo... ¿Realmente quiero ser padre? ¿Realmente voy a quedarme quieto en un lugar sin hacer nada de lo que me gusta hacer?... La amo y todo pero... no sé si esto esté bien... no soy de los que van siguiendo las reglas.. no puedo con esto-_ Pensó Derek un poco triste por saber que su naturaleza podrían jugarle una mala pasada a la hora de formar su familia, además el no sabía ni siquiera como ponerle nombre a sus hijos, Derek permaneció en silencio mientras pensaba en que podría pasar

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Ryder extrañado por el silencio de Derek

-No.. nada- Dijo Derek, volviendo a la realidad, espabilado y lúcido

-Bien... entonces creo que está decidido- Dijo Ryder mirando a Derek -Y que conste que esto no significa que seamos amigos, lo hago por Skye, no por ti- Dijo el chico, a Derek no le importó mucho lo que le dijo y el guardia de la prisión se acercó a comunicar que el tiempo de visita había terminado, llevándose al nervioso Derek con él, que ahora pensaba en que podría pasar al día siguiente, queriendo ver como terminaba todo esto

Esa misma noche, una Cockapoo con pancita, un dálmata preocupado y una Husky muy emocionada charlaba acerca de las precauciones que se debían tener con los cachorritos y como había que criarlos, teniendo en cuenta que no serían completamente como Skye ni completamente como Derek, dado la completa diferencia entre razas que había entre ambos, Skye parecía un tanto contenta, incluso sabiendo que esto fue un accidente que ella tuvo y que no quiso cometer, pero la extraña felicidad de la Cockapoo sorprendía un poco a Everest y a Marshall, que seguían intentando como se podía alegrar por algo así

-¡Estoy muy emocionada!- Exclamó Everest emocionada, sintiendo parte de la alegría de su amiga, Marshall no podía decir lo mismo pero disimulaba e intentaba no quitarles la alegría a las dos hembras

-Si.. eh, yo también- Dijo Marshall nervioso por la proximidad del parto, Skye sonreía e intentaba mirarse la barriga, ella estaba frente a un espejo, con sus ojos un poco húmedos por la felicidad, ella no hablaba mucho pero se notaba realmente feliz, como si esto fuera algo que ella hubiera esperado por muchísimo tiempo

-Saben... estoy contenta- Dijo Skye mirándose al espejo mientras sonreía - Estoy... muy feliz, no sé si esté bien estarlo pero... lo estoy- Dijo la Cockapoo muy feliz, Everest se le acercó y la acarició como buena amiga que era, pero Skye leía la carta de Derek

 _Skye... sé que hace mucho que no sabemos nada del uno del otro, y un pajarito me contó que no estás precisamente bien, así que decidí escribirte esto para contarte como me va en el agujero que me metí... pero lo hago por ti... porque te amo... ¿Sabes? Hace un tiempo no le diría esto a nadie.. y sin embargo tú lograste hacerme decirlo... bueno, mejor me dejo de dar vueltas y te digo que en resumen estoy bien... todo va bien, de momento, conocí a un perro que es mi compañero de celda y es bastante amargado... pero igual me cayó un poquito bien, pero bueno, no es que haga mucho tampoco, pero sé que me equivoqué... y no duermo bien aquí... no sin tu abrazo.. o tu calor... no pasé ni una semana durmiendo contigo y ya parece que lo necesito... bueno, otra cosa que te quería decir es que quiero.. empezar a cambiar, volver a empezar contigo, ¿Sabes? poder ser una pareja normal... dejar de robar... sé que te gustó pero ya vimos el daño que nos hizo... la loba esa psicóloga de la prisión dice que tengo una especie de trauma con lo que hice, ¿Sabes? Dice que no supero haberte perdido o haber matado a tanta gente... creo que tiene razón... o me quiere lavar el cerebro... pero bueno, quería decirte eso y que cuando te vuelva a ver podremos... ya sabes, ''Compartir un rato en privado''_

 _Te amo Skye... y espero que tu lo sigas haciendo_

 _-Derek_

-Y estoy segura de que él lo estará... solo tengo que verlo- Dijo Skye, ahora preocupando a Marshall y a Everest, que se miraron entre sí, ellos habían pensado que Skye había olvidado a Derek o que al menos lo había superado, pero se dieron cuenta que no era así, y que Skye seguía guardando a Derek en un lugar muy especial en su corazón

 ** _(Al otro día)_**

Derek dormía en su celda, había logrado dormir poco tiempo por sus nervios y no podía dormir mucho más, era bastante temprano en la mañana y las puertas de su celda se abrían

-Arriba Müller- Dijo el malhumorado guardia, notándose cansado por la hora y enojado porque le hagan despertar a un recluso a esta hora

-Ahh... ¿Ehh?- Preguntó Derek mirando confundido al guardia por la hora que era y porque lo estaba despertado cuando recién había logrado dormirse

-¡Arriba pulgoso! ¡Es tu hora de salir! -Dijo enfadado el guardia, agarrando a Derek y llevándoselo con él a donde los presos recuperaban sus pertenencias y quedaban libres, Derek todavía estaba medio dormido así que no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que lo estaban cargando hasta algún lugar

-Espera... ¡¿A dónde me estás llevando?!- Exclamó Derek asustado, el guardia dejó a Derek en una silla y allí estaban su chaqueta, sus gafas de sol oscuras, las llaves de su auto además de una cajita con mucho significado emocional para él, además de todo eso había un chico parado mirando al desorientado Derek que miraba lo bien cuidadas que estaban sus cosas

-¿Te vas a cambiar? El afuera te espera- Dijo Ryder, mirando como Derek todavía intentaba asimilar donde estaba

Derek miró al chico, sabiendo que a pesar de todo lo malo que había hecho, alguien quería ayudarlo a corregirse, o al menos en parte, digamos que ya no puede devolver las joyas... o evitar que Skye quede embarazada porque él pensó que ella se había tomado algo, pero en fin, él sabía que iba a hacer lo posible para que cuando lo deporten, se pueda ir con Skye y sus cachorros a su país natal, ya habiéndose armado un plan en su cabeza para cuando llegara, era un poco como tirar un dado y esperar que saliera el número seis como cuatro veces seguidas, puro azar, pero Derek debía hallar una salida

Una vez cambiado, Derek se volvió a sentir fresco, aliviado de poder sacarse la ropa naranja de la prisión y poder recuperar esa cajita, quedándose tranquilo al ver que su contenido estaba intacto y todavía útil, Derek suspiró, cerró la cajita y la guardó en su chaqueta, sabiendo que era un regalo muy especial que seguro le gustaría a Skye, solo que debía encontrar el momento adecuado para dárselo

-¿Estás bien? Pareces nervioso- Dijo Ryder mirando como las piernas de Derek temblaban un poco, Derek solo asintió y con dificultad logró explicar lo que le pasaba

-D-Dijiste que v-voy a ser padre- Dijo Derek, también avergonzado por el ataque de nervios que le estaba dando, el pastor alemán blanco no sabía cómo sacarse los nervios de encima y casi no caminaba, con mucha vergüenza pudo seguir a Ryder y una vez fuera del lugar Derek sintió el aire fresco, aquella ciudad tenía clima bastante frío, pero a Derek no le importó y siguió disfrutando de la brisa que movía su pelaje, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de Ryder o de lo que tenía que hacer

-Derek ¿Me puedes prestar atención?- Pidió Ryder un poco molesto con la distracción de Derek, el perro lo miró y asintió -Mira, cargué en tu GPS una dirección, es la clínica donde están preparando a Skye para el parto- Dijo Ryder, Derek se volvió a poner nervioso pero seguía intentando escuchar al humano que lo intentaba ayudar

-Te voy a pedir que estés allí en unas dos horas, así no interrumpes el parto y puedes darle la sorpresa a Skye, y recuerda que ella no te ve hace mucho y que los demás no te conocen, así que espera a que yo llegué para que no te hagan nada, ¿Si?- Dijo Ryder, dándole las instrucciones de cómo proceder a Derek, que asintió nervioso por la situación

-Gracias humano- Dijo Derek, mirando a la cara a Ryder, que asintió y ya parecía odiar un poco menos a Derek, al cabo de un rato Ryder partió rumbo a Bahía Aventura y Derek reflexionó en su auto acerca de todo lo que estaba por pasar y el giro que daría su vida, sabiendo que era hora del cambio


	10. Dejarlo atrás y volver a empezar

En una clínica veterinaria de una pequeña bahía, una Cockapoo, un dálmata, una Husky, un pastor alemán, un perro mestizo y una chica estaban preparando un parto para la Cockapoo que estaba por dar a luz, todos los presentes estaban muy nerviosos por lo que estaba por suceder, se notaba la felicidad y los nervios en aquella clínica, y así estaban desde hace rato ya, pero por suerte ya estaban terminando de armar todo, y justo a tiempo, los cachorritos de Skye estaban por salir

-Skye, vamos, con calma- Dijo Everest mientras ayudaba a Skye a moverse a donde Katie le ayudaría con el parto

-Everest... ¿Tú crees que seré una buena mamá?- Preguntó Skye mientras caminaba con ayuda de Everest

Everest no sabía que responder, ella estaba en desacuerdo con que Skye fuera a tener sus crían con ese ladrón, además por lo que contaba Skye esto había sido un accidente, lo que preocupaba más a la Husky, que todavía no encontraba una respuesta a la pregunta de Skye, ella no quería lastimar a la Cockapoo pero tampoco quería mentirle, para la Husky, esto no terminaría bien

-Guarda fuerzas Skye, no hables- Pidió Everest, creyendo haber encontrado una salida a la pregunta de Skye, su amiga suspiró y permaneció callada hasta llegar a donde estaba Katie

-¡Skye! Rápido, ven aquí- Dijo Katie, sujetando a Skye y subiéndola a un lugar donde la chica pudiera trabajar más cómoda con el parto de la Cockapoo

Y todos estaban expectantes, el parto era inminente y ya llevaban un tiempo considerable preparándolo, sabiendo que esto era lo que Skye quería, a pesar de las opiniones de los demás

Mientras tanto, un muscle car negro iba a toda prisa por la carretera que conectaba a la ciudad de Velo Helado con unas tantas ciudades, entre ellas Bahía Aventura, en aquel vehículo iba Derek, que tenía prisa por ver a Skye, dado que tenía poco tiempo antes de que el plazo que le había dado Ryder se terminara y él no quería arruinarle el día tan especial para la Cockapoo, a él no le importaba nada más que eso, ver a quien amaba y que le debía una gran aventura e incluso muchísimas disculpas, además de querer decirle todo lo que sentía y necesitaba sacar, pero estar tan hundido en pensamientos le estaba por costar la vida

Un camión se acercaba por el carril que Derek conducía, el pastor iba por el carril opuesto, y el sonido de un claxon muy fuerte e inconfundible le hizo espabilar y para su suerte logró esquivar el vehículo pesado antes de chocar y muy posiblemente perder la vida por no prestar atención al camino

-¡Carajo!- Exclamó Derek asustado luego de haber esquivado al camión -Debería parar... -Pensó el pastor blanco agitado por casi haber chocado, notando que su estado de nervios no le permitía ni siquiera conducir bien, podría volver a pasar eso y su suerte no sería la misma , el comenzó a acercarse a un costado para parar y descansar, todo esto le estaba afectando y con esto del camión notó que el mismo no se encontraba bien

-Pero debo llegar... aunque voy a ir un poco más lento- Pensó Derek volviendo a la carretera un poco más lento que antes, pero todavía yendo a un ritmo considerable -Todo esto de la prisión me ablandó... en serio, hace un mes o dos estaría todavía a esa velocidad y... no, eso es cosa de antes, no quiero darle más problemas a ella, ni a mí... solo espero que me perdone- Pensó Derek recordando que antes esto de la velocidad no era problema, y le atribuía el cambio a la prisión y a la reforma, la cual prometió aprovechar para poder vivir de otro modo más seguro y con el que pueda estar con su familia

Y en cuestión de un rato, Derek, había arribado a Bahía Aventura, o bueno, estaba cerca, había parado a repostar el auto antes de seguir, y ya de paso aprovecho a revisar si el regalito que quería darle a Skye seguía allí

-Bueno... al menos no me tocaron el baúl- Pensó Derek mirando el baúl, que tenía varias cosas que él guardaba, entre ellas una caja de la misma joyería que habían robado, pero justo esa pieza, un collar, era de lo poco que Derek había conseguido legalmente en su vida, esa pieza fue la que usó para ver qué valor tendrían las demás piezas y ahora se la daría a Skye, que era su valiosa y fiel compañera

Y hablando de ella, el parto ya había terminado, con Skye exhausta y dos bonitos pero extraños cachorritos junto a ella, todos los que estaban presentes en el momento rodeaban a los tres pero también les dejaban espacio para evitar asustar a los dos cachorros, que dormían junto a su orgullosa madre, que no hacía más que mirar a sus dos hijos con ternura y amor

-Skye, ¿Como los vas a criar?- Preguntó Everest un poco preocupada porque su amiga no tenía ni idea de cómo cuidar a un recién nacido

-Con mucho amor- Dijo Skye, sin preocuparle mucho la pregunta y sin quitarle la atención a sus cachorros, la Cockapoo estaba perdida en la cierta belleza que se encontraba en la rareza de sus hijos, un macho que compartía rasgos de su madre y su padre, con machas en el pelaje, y una forma más bien parecida a la de Derek, y una hembra, que era bastante parecida a su madre, pero que también tenía aquellas manchas del pelaje que indicaban que no era una raza en concreto sino que el producto del amor entre dos razas distintas

-Pero Skye solo con amor no vas a lograr que crezcan bien- Dijo Chase preocupado al escuchar que Skye dijo eso sonando muy segura de que funcionaría

Pero también se escuchó como la puerta se abría, era Ryder, que volvía de su ''Trato'' Con Derek, con cierta sonrisa en el rostro, pero también preocupado por Skye, él fue a ver qué había pasado con el parto

-Hola Ryder- Dijo Katie acercándose a recibir al chico, pero la chica no lo dejó acercarse para decirle algo importante -Escucha, sé que no te gusta la idea de que Skye haya elegido conservar a los cachorros, pero nunca la vi así de feliz, y no quisiera que se lo arruines, ¿Si?- Pidió la chica, sabiendo que Ryder no aprobaba la relación de Skye y Derek y menos en lo que eso había terminado, además de que ella realmente disfrutaba ver como alguien cercana a ella era feliz, y no quería que esa felicidad desaparezca

-Intentaré... gracias otra vez, Katie- Dijo Ryder, él y la chica caminaron a ver a los cachorros de Skye

Ryder los vio, eran claramente una ''Cruza'' entre dos razas distintas, pero aún así le resultaron bastante agradables de ver y muy bonitos junto a su mamá, Ryder se agachó y acarició a Skye, felicitándola por su familia, a pesar de que a nadie salvo Katie y ahora él estuvieran de acuerdo, en ese momento Chase se le acercó, para preguntarle algo que le estaba comiendo la cabeza desde hace mucho

-Jefe Ryder, Con todo respeto, ¿Pero qué haremos cuando deporten al malnacido ese de vuelta a de donde vino? Ella no se va a quedar aquí quieta, y dudo que debamos dejarla ir- Preguntó Chase muy preocupado por la posibilidad de que Skye quisiera irse del país, posiblemente para siempre y para seguir al lado de Derek

-Chase, hoy ellos se podrán ver otra vez y eso, pero luego hablaré con él para saber con exactitud a donde irá, así sabré si al menos cumplirá su parte y ya mañana se tendrá que ir, pero Skye de aquí no se irá a ningún lado, no podemos perderla- Dijo Ryder, Chase suspiró aliviado y Ryder lo acarició a él también, pero todos escucharon el sonido de un vehículo derrapar y oportunamente quedar aparcado justo en la veterinaria, el muscle car negro parecía no haber parado en mucho tiempo, por el rugido del potente motor, y porque su conductor pareció tomarse su tiempo para prepararse y entrar

-Solo espero que este sea el lugar- Pensó Derek, él entró y vio al tumulto de perros y humanos juntos allí, notando que todos lo miraban mal, salvo ciertos ojos que estaban inundados e iluminados de una alegría repentina que les llegó al ver a aquella figura que hace tanto no veía y que tanto anhelaba ver

-¡¿DEREK?!- Exclamó Skye muy emocionada por ver a su querido Derek justo en la puerta de la clínica veterinaria, ella se intentó levantar para irlo a abrazar e incluso besar con muchísima fuerza y pasión, sorprendiendo en cierto modo a todos por la fuerza que Skye tenía incluso luego de haber dado a luz, a lo mejor por amor, o tal vez por emoción, pero era seguro de que estaba muy contenta de volver a ver a Derek, aunque ella no sabía que su reencuentro duraría poco

Y así lo hizo y nadie la detuvo, ella corrió con fuerzas sacadas de lo más profundo de su corazón, con todas aquella emociones comprimidas que le provocaron saltar encima de Derek y besarlo con una fuerza y pasión que hacía tiempo que ambos no sentían, pero que necesitaban sentir, Derek, a pesar del golpe por el derribo amoroso de Skye, logró no estar tan adolorido para poder corresponder el beso y abrazarla con mucha fuerza, mientras todavía se besaban sin importarles la presencia de los demás en la clínica

-Te extrañé- Susurró Derek luego de que ambos pararan para respirar, se notaba distinto, su voz era más calmada, y estaba un tanto más fuerte que desde la última vez que se vieron, en la mirada tenía una clara alegría pero que también tenía cierta angustia y remordimiento, él realmente tenía que contarle a Skye que tenían poco tiempo, pero ahora no era el momento

-Yo también- Susurró Skye llorando de la alegría por haberse reencontrado con Derek luego de ese tiempo que no se vieron, la Cockapoo estaba muy, muy contenta, ahora era mamá y tenía al amor de su vida otra vez con ella, sentía que nada podía salirle mal, todo estaba yendo muy bien y esto era algo que Skye quería mantener

-Por cierto... feliz cumpleaños- Susurró Derek sorprendiendo a Skye, ella nunca le había contado al pastor blanco acerca de aquella fecha pero ahora el parecía saber -Te traje algo pero primero quiero verlos a ellos, ¿Donde están?- Preguntó Derek intentando encontrar a sus hijos, pero con Skye encima no podía ver mucho

-Ah, sí .. ¡Cassandra! ¡Ehh, hijo! ¿Pueden venir?- Llamó Skye, los dos cachorritos se dirigieron al llamado de su madre, enterneciendo a todos los presentes con el torpe andar que tenían por recién haber nacido

Los dos cachorritos llegaron a su madre y le ladraron alegremente y con sus colitas sacudiéndose, Derek los miró, estaba claro desde hace tiempo que no serían demasiado parecidos a ninguno de los dos padres, pero esto de todas formas sorprendía a Derek y lo hacía un tanto feliz, eran muy especiales para él, y por más que lamentara el tener que irse muy lejos, aprovecharía para pasar cuanto tiempo pudiera con su familia

-¿''Ehh, hijo''? ¿Todavía no tiene nombre?- Preguntó Derek, notando que la Cockapoo solo negó un poco triste con la cabeza, se dispuso a pensar un nombre él -Bueno, supongo que Siegfried te gusta, ¿No?- Preguntó Derek dándole a saber el nombre a Skye, ella no tenía ni idea de que había dicho Derek pero aún así le dio un beso para indicarle que si, y el cachorrito a pesar de no entender nada de todos modos ladró alegremente y la lamió la cara a aquel extraño que era su padre

-Ryder, ¿Estás seguro de que esto fue buena idea?- Preguntó Everest preocupada, claramente Skye estaba muy contenta, pero eso se iría al notar que Derek se iría para siempre de su vida

-Créeme, me encantaría que se pudiera ir con él, pero encontrar a otra piloto nos costaría mucho, y lo sabes- Dijo Ryder, Everest empezó a notarse molesta, lo que dijo Ryder le pareció muy feo, más que nada porque retenía a Skye en un lugar donde ella ya no quería estar, y solo porque el chico no quería buscar otra piloto

-¿¡Entonces la mantendrás aquí solo por eso?!- Preguntó Everest muy enfadada con Ryder, el tono enojado de la Husky le llamó la atención a todos en el lugar, y a Skye le causó muchas dudas escuchar eso

-Everest no me levantes el tono- Pidió Ryder, pero fue interrumpido por la enfadada Husky que no quería escuchar las idioteces de aquel humano

-¡¿Y entonces qué hago?! ¡La estás privando de su familia y de quién ama porque no tienes las agallas para despedirte de ella, ¡eres un hipócrita! ¡Deja de fingir quererla proteger cuando sabes que a ella ya no le gusta estar aquí, ella no es un objeto, tiene vida cómo el resto de nosotros!- Esto que decía Everest estaba dejando muy mal parado a Ryder, él no sabía cómo defenderse, y Skye los miraba casi a punto de llorar, no entendía que pasaba con ella, pero si la iban a condicionar a quedarse allí tampoco se iba a quedar sin dar su parte, la Cockapoo se levantó con un enojo similar al de Everest, pero con la diferencia de que ella también estaba muy angustiada y se sentía traicionada, cosa que canalizaba su despecho a un sentimiento de ira que ella sabía canalizar

-¿¡Entonces me ibas a alejar de Derek y de MI familia para tu propio beneficio?!- Preguntó la Cockapoo enfadada mientras se acercaba al chico muy, muy enojada, nunca nadie la había visto así, y eso asustaba a varios en la sala -¿¡Quién te crees que eres para prohibirme del futuro que yo elegí?! ¡Es MI familia y YO no pienso quedarme aquí solo para TÚ puedas seguir dándome órdenes!- Exclamó la Cockapoo, claramente no pensaba bien lo que decía, teniendo en cuenta que no tendría a donde ir si la echaban o si ella se iba, pero Ryder pensó que podría darle la contra a la Cockapoo

-¡Y yo tengo TUS papeles y los de TUS hijos también! ¡Así que mejor te callas antes de causarme más problemas!- Esto causó que la Cockapoo se quedara casi sin palabras, y que todos miraran muy a Ryder, pero alguien que hasta ese momento estaba tirado en la puerta de la clínica se levantó enojado pero conteniéndose para no hacerle daño a nadie

-Está bien... me enojé- Gruñó Derek levantándose mientras miraba a Ryder con unos ojos llenos de odio, él no iba a permitir que nadie se metiera con Skye, o con su familia

-Me gusta ver como un niñito piensa que por tener los papeles de algo ya es dueño de eso- Dijo Derek un tanto oscuro pero risueño por la torpeza de Ryder al revelar que los papeles eran suyos -Está bien que creas en la burocracia o que tus papelitos vayan a darte la vía segura... pero créeme... no valen nada... se compran, cada día, es cuestión de tener un poco de dinero y créeme, si muevo unos hilos y uso algunos favores... me quedaría con tu cuartelito de segunda y con todo lo que haya en él... ¿Algunas vez escuchaste del mercado negro?- Preguntó Derek, ahora claramente no se estaba conteniendo, el tono agresivo y las crueles verdades para el chico hacían que el pastor blanco ya no se preocupara con medirse con lo que decía

-Pero... Están protegidos por el parlamento- Pensó Ryder en voz alta, sin quererlo, le había dado otro tema a Derek

-Ohh, el parlamento, ¿No te parece que tu alcaldesa está también a subasta? Créeme, este condenado pueblito costero está comprado de punta a punta, dudo que los papeles o mismo tu relevancia en este pueblo signifiquen algo para el dinero o incluso peor, ¿Recuerdas que estuve en la mafia, verdad? Todavía conozco gente que puede ir un día a tu querido cuartel y quemarlo todo, ¿No queremos eso, verdad? -Preguntó Derek mirando a Ryder y buscando cualquier cosa de la que aprovecharse para salirse con la suya

-¡Oye no sé cómo te llames pero no nos metas en esto! - Exclamó Rocky un poco enfadado pero también asustado por lo que había escuchado

-¿Te piensas que quiero hacerles algo a ustedes? Mi pelea es con él, se metió con MI chica y MI familia, así que mejor hazte a un lado, no quiero tener que meterme contigo también, mariposita- Dijo Derek notando otro punto débil, está vez en Rocky, que solo se hizo un paso atrás, un poco asustado por la agresividad que Derek estaba teniendo

-Y bueno, vaquero, puedo estar así todo el día, solo dímelo, ¿Nos dejarás ir? ¿O tengo que dejarte un mensaje más claro?- Preguntó Derek notándose ganador, Ryder no quería hablar, Derek tenía razón, si alguien estaba interesado en el único estilo de vida que él conocía era cuestión de un soborno y ya, adiós cuartel, o incluso peor

-¿Quieres... llevártela?... Está bien... veo que tú podrías darle una vida mejor que la que yo podría...- Dijo Ryder notándose derrotado y sin ganas de luchar, a pesar de que le doliera

-No, llevármela no, ella es libre de decidir, pero es horrendo cuando te obligan a vivir algo que no quieres, pasé por exactamente lo mismo yo no quiero que ella lo sienta- Dijo Derek acercándose con los cachorros a Skye, que ya tenía una clara decisión en su cabeza

-Derek... ¿Recuerdas lo que te pregunté en el hospital?- Preguntó Skye recordando aquel día en el que se separaron, más todo lo que sufrió por eso y en lo que estaba resultando

-Podré haber sido un ladrón, un sicario o muchas otras cosas, pero al menos tengo la dignidad de no mentirle a una dama... bueno, casi- Dijo Derek ahora más calmado y mirando a Skye, recordando todas las mentiras que le había contado a Skye, ahora intentando ayudar a sanar esas heridas

-Bueno... creo que me iré contigo- Dijo Skye, dando a conocer su decisión que claramente destrozaba a todos, en especial a Chase y Ryder, uno todavía quería tener algo más que amistad con la Cockapoo, y el otro había perdido a una de las primeras integrantes del equipo y había quedado en evidencia ante alguien que casi no tiene educación o formación aparte de la calle

-Skye...- Llamó Chase, intentando hacer entrar en razón a la Cockapoo antes de que sea tarde -¿Estás segura? - Preguntó el pastor un poco triste al haber escuchado eso que Skye dijo como decisión

-Si Chase... pero no voy a olvidar tu amistad, fuiste y serás mi mejor amigo... incluso cuando me vaya- Dijo Skye, Chase se alivió un poco, sabía que Skye lo recordaría a él y su amistad, pero no terminaba de aceptar que Skye se marchaba

-Pero amiga... Eres muy importante... no quiero que te vayas- Dijo Everest, triste por estar por perder a su única compañía femenina con la que habían compartido muchas aventuras

-Pero no vamos a dejar de hablar, tenemos esa red social y por ahí nos podemos mantener como amigas y seguir hablando, ¿No?- Dijo Skye empezando a notarse un tanto afectada, pero todavía decidida a irse con Derek a donde los llevara el viento

-Claro... pero no será lo mismo- Dijo Everest angustiada por que Skye todavía estaba decidida a marcharse, afectándose ella también

Y los demás también querían despedirse, pero nadie lograba encontrar las palabras para la Cockapoo, que también estaba llorando un poco, incluso cuando todavía quedaban unas horas para marcharse

-Chicos... los extrañaré a todos... los extrañaré mucho- Dijo Skye un tanto angustiada, pero también decidida a irse lejos de Bahía Aventura, todos se acercaron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo grupal, sabiendo que extrañarían a la Cockapoo como ella los extrañaría a ellos

Y así pasaron las horas, eternas como nunca antes las habían vivido, toda la angustia que se había vivido en la clínica lentamente pasaba a alegría y euforia con el tiempo, y la Cockapoo y su pareja armaban las maletas, quedaba poco para marcharse, y allí pasaba Skye su último rato en su helicóptero, sabiendo que viviría en un lugar nuevo, con distintas formas de vida, pero que a su vez estaría acompañada por su familia y su pareja, con quienes ahora sería feliz y seguiría adelante, con un poco de dificultad, pero sería feliz, y eso le importaba más que cualquier atadura que tendría en el cuartel

-¿Estás lista?- Preguntó Derek, que tenía ya todo listo para marcharse, y a Siegfried a su lado queriendo ver que había en la maleta de su padre, el pequeño cachorro venía insistiéndole a su padre para ver con sus ladridos alegres y su colita moviéndose agitadamente, pero solo logró que Derek ya sellara la maleta para que su hijo no desordenara todo

-Si... uff, estoy nerviosa- Dijo Skye nerviosa mientras cerraba su maleta, a pesar de tener ganas de irse, era claro que no podría dejar todo atrás y salir del país sin extrañar a todos a los que había conocido con el correr del tiempo, aunque ella se notaba optimista con el cambio, también estaba un poco triste, sabía que extrañaría a todos sus compañeros y amigos, y no sería fácil dejarlos atrás -¿Siegfried qué haces?- Preguntó Skye viendo cómo el cachorrito tocaba la parte del código de cierre de la maleta como si intentara abrirla, recordándole a ambos ex ladrones el robo de la joyería, ambos se miraron, sin saber si enorgullecerse o preocuparse de la acción del cachorro que miraba a sus papás esperando una señal de que vieron lo que su cachorro había hecho

-Siegfried... no hagas eso- Pidió Derek alejando gentilmente a su cachorro de su maleta, más que nada porque allí estaba la sorpresa para Skye, y Derek no quería arruinarla, ambos padre y madre se miraron y sonrieron, y luego Skye terminó de cerrar su maleta, sabiendo que pronto sería la última vez que vería a los Paw patrol, al menos por un largo tiempo -¿Estás lista? No te recuerdo que estuvieras así de nerviosa en la joyería- Bromeo Derek, Skye se rió un poquito, sabía que eran situaciones distintas, pero aún así sirvió para aflojar la tensión un poco entre ambos y la situación

-¿Y tú? Supongo que a ti te afecta volver- Preguntó Skye un poco preocupada por lo que dijo Derek de su pasado en aquel país y porque no quería volver

-Bueno... me enteré que mi hermana logró pagar las deudas de mi padre y no le quitaron la casa así que... hablé con ella, está bien, y todavía está mi habitación allí así que ese mugrero será nuestro hogar hasta que consigamos una casa propia- Dijo Derek, claramente no respondía lo que Skye había preguntado y obviamente no quería hacerlo, pero Skye lo entendió y notó cierta vergüenza en Derek que le provocaba curiosidad en saber que ocultaba él en esa habitación

-Bueno... supongo que allí hay una cama para los dos ¿No?- Preguntó Skye un tanto pícara, moviendo lentamente su para por el torso de Derek y desplazándola lentamente hacia un lugar más privado

-Ehh, si, pero igual preferiría que te recuperes allá atrás y luego vemos, ¿Si? - Dijo Derek intentando contener a Skye y las ganas de travesuras de la Cockapoo

-La cárcel te cambió mucho- Dijo Skye mirando el físico de Derek, que parecía en mucha mejor forma gracias al casi gimnasio que había en el área de recreación de los presos

-Y tú estás mucho más bonita, créeme, ahora tienes postura de señorita y juraría que comenzaste a arreglarte el cabello- Dijo Derek acercándose a Skye en el reducido espacio que tenían

Y ambos comenzaron a besarse otra vez, sin poder resistirse a las ganas que ambos tenían, claro, sus hijos estaban allí y uno de ellos los miraba y no era la mejor idea ponerse así de cariñosos con los pequeños mirando

-En otro momento- Pidió Skye parando lo que estaban haciendo, Derek asintió incómodo y se dio media vuelta para intentar dormir el rato que les quedaba -¿Pasa algo terroncito?- Preguntó Skye preocupada por la acción de Derek, que no parecía estar bien

-Solo... hace mucho que no dormimos juntos, que no hablamos de nada o que no me siento bien y..., Skye, sabes que te amo, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Derek un poco triste, por algún motivo, comenzando a sentirse incapaz e inseguro de sí, a lo mejor debido a la falta de tacto cariñoso o haber perdido parte de aquella confianza que solía tener junto a Skye

-Claro que lo sé... y sé que podremos ser felices allá, que podremos dejar atrás todo esto- Dijo Skye abrazando a Derek por detrás, teniendo en cuenta que su pareja tendría mucha necesidad de cariño, y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo sin ningún problema -¿Quieres dormir? Quedan dos horas, pero creo que quieres descansar, ¿No?- Preguntó Skye, Derek solo suspiró y cerró sus ojos, intentando calmarse antes del viaje

(Dos horas más tarde)

-¡Derek!- Llamó Skye un poco apurada al escuchar la alarma de su teléfono que indicaba que tenían que levantarse, ella sacudía lentamente al pastor blanco que apenas lograba dormirse

Derek se levantó asustado al escuchar que Skye lo llamaba, pensando que algo le podría haber pasado a la Cockapoo, pero ella solo quería despertarlo rápido porque si no se les pasaría la hora y no llegarían a tiempo al vuelo, aliviado, Derek suspiró y se peinó un poco antes de ponerse su gastada pero todavía querida chaqueta, Skye, por su parte, se había arreglado hace un rato y había despertado a Cassandra y a Siegfried, los dos cachorritos miraban a sus padres nerviosos, y no entendían porque, pero se alegraban por sus padres, que notaron la mirada tierna e inconscientemente alentadora de sus hijos pararon sus nervios para darse un abrazo familiar, que duró un rato hasta que se tuvieron que apurar

Los cuatro salieron de la Puphouse de Skye, y justo fuera estaban todos los Paw Patrol, junto a un cartel que decía ''Buena suerte Skye'', todos exhibiéndole una sonrisa que decía lo mismo del cartel, junto a muchas otras cosas más que Skye captó y con eso la Cockapoo también se contagió de la sonrisa de sus amigos

-Chicos... no sé cómo decirles cuanto los voy a extrañar- Dijo Skye llorando por ya tener que dejarlos atrás, entre todos se abrazaron para darse la despedida

Aunque no era suficiente para ninguno, a nadie le bastaba despedirse con un abrazo, se quería y necesitaba más, pasar un rato juntos, tener una última conversación, demostrarle realmente cuanto la iban a extrañar

Pero no tenían tiempo, y la Cockapoo se tenía que ir o perdería el vuelo, además también había mucho que hacer, ya tendrían que ir buscando una nueva piloto, y nadie quería contarle a Skye que ya estaban buscándole reemplazo

-Skye... te vamos a extrañar- Dijo Chase, notándose afectado por la marcha de Skye, los demás miraron como Chase intentaba contener sus lágrimas

-No te preocupes amigo- Dijo Skye besando a Chase en la mejilla, el pastor se sonrojó mucho, no se lo esperaba y menos aún cuando Skye tenía novio, pero Derek solo pareció pasar por alto ese detallito, aunque se notara un poco celoso, sabía que era una despedida -Todo lo que realmente quieres mantener se queda aquí, y estoy segura que ya encontraste al indicado- Dijo Skye poniendo su pata en el corazón de Chase, recordándole que las memorias siempre más preciadas de uno son de las más duraderas, y ya que estaba, la Cockapoo le recordó a su mejor amigo pastor alemán que ese indicado podría darle muchos otros recuerdos más, incluso algunos más agitados e íntimos

-¿Indicado?- Se preguntaron todos, mirándose entre sí para intentar averiguar quién había logrado alcanzar el corazón de Chase, Rocky se puso muy incómodo, se sonrojó pero intentó fingir la misma duda que los demás

Y así siguieron con una despedida que debería haber sido corta pero no terminaba de estirarse, y al cabo de unos minutos el taxi que llevaría a la familia había arribado y ahora tenían que irse

-Llegó tu taxi- Dijo Chase acercándose con tristeza a la Cockapoo que tampoco estaba bien, se despedían una última vez, y que se volvieran a ver era algo muy complicado

-Si...- Dijo Skye con tristeza por dejar a sus amigos

-Bueno... gracias por lo de hace un rato- Dijo Chase sonrojado por aquél gesto de Skye al darle ánimos en el amor a Chase

-No hay de que... Supongo que te irá bien con Rocky- Dijo Skye sonriendo, sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo

-Te vamos a extrañar- Dijo Chase, Skye lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez más fuerte

-Yo también... -Dijo Skye comenzando a llorar levemente, Chase lo notó, y le dio un abrazo, para intentar calmarla y decirle con aquello que ella estaría bien -Prométanme que seguirán haciendo lo que hacen... no paren por mí- Pidió Skye, aunque era obvio que los rescates no pararían, ella quería asegurarse de que el equipo seguiría en marcha incluso sin su presencia en el cuartel

-Lo haremos...

Derek por tanto subía a los cachorros y llevaba el equipaje al vehículo, él intentaba no meterse mucho en los temas del equipo de Skye, aunque Rocky se le acercó y le preguntó

-¿Adónde irán?- Preguntó Rocky preocupado por lo que haría Skye allá en Alemania, pensando que la Cockapoo corría algún tipo de peligro con aquel extraño junto a ella

-A un lugar, ¿Porque preguntas?- Dijo Derek intentando evadir dar muchos datos del lugar, simplemente porque no quería darlos y no tenía mucho tiempo

-Porque ella me importa- Dijo Rocky, Derek lo miró y volvió a lo suyo, pero el siguiente comentario del mestizo le hizo volver a la charla -Y no quisiera que ella tenga que pasar mal porque se juntó alguien de tu tipo- Dijo Rocky, Derek se quedó quieto, el comentario del mestizo lo ofendió un poco, y también tenía un poquito de razón, pero Derek realmente quería seguir con ese camino de cambio que llevaba, así que en vez de romperle el hocico a Rocky en el acto solo dijo lo siguiente

-Todo sucede por un motivo- Dijo Derek, Rocky no entendió, o bueno, no del todo - No tenía que comer, y tuve que hacer cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, pero una vez que entras en eso, no es fácil salir, supongo que tu no lo sabrás, mariposita, aún así, si realmente te importara Skye no estarías cuestionando su decisión ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Derek, explicándole alguna que otra cosa y dándole a entender que debía respetar la decisión de Skye

-Supongo que tienes razón...- Dijo Rocky, reconociendo la razón de Derek, Skye caminaba hacia ellos junto a Cassandra y a Siegfried, ya preparada para irse del lugar

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Skye acercándose a los dos perros que discutían, con sus hijos atrás de ella

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañemos?- Preguntó Rocky, Skye subió a Cassandra al taxi, y luego contestó

-No Rocky, gracias- Dijo Skye, ella luego suspiró, sabiendo que eran los últimos momentos en los que vería físicamente a sus amigos y compañeros de toda la vida, ella subió al vehículo y saludó con la pata a aquellos con los que compartió muchos momentos y aventuras que ahora pasaban a su memoria, ellos por su parte devolvieron el saludo, y Skye allí comenzó a llorar, ya estando un tanto lejos del cuartel, pero Derek estaba allí, para decirle que estarían bien

Y al cabo de un rato, la familia estaba en el avión, el cual estaba a momentos de despegar, el viaje sería largo puesto a que cruzaban al viejo continente, hogar del criminal en camino de reforma que en aquella noche había conocido a aquella que sin que ambos supieran había logrado abrirse camino al corazón del ladrón

-¿Y?- Preguntó Derek, Skye miraba por la ventana, no quedaba mucho para el despegue y ella sentía la mezcla entre curiosidad de lo que podría encontrar en su nuevo hogar como también la tristeza de dejar atrás todo lo que conocía

-Estoy bien... espero que no me extrañen mucho- Dijo Skye, viendo como el avión comenzaba a moverse a la recta donde despegaba, ella apagó su placa que llevaba como recuerdo, puesto que podía ser un elemento que afectara el vuelo, Derek apagó su teléfono y tomó a Siegfried, solo con verlo su hijo ya le producía alegría, a pesar de las circunstancias, aquellos dos cachorros tenían dos padre que los cuidarían y guiarían

-Lo harán, pero es tu decisión- Dijo Derek, Skye se recostó en Derek, a pesar de que las instrucciones del avión digan lo contrario, ella sabía que estaría bien incluso sin respetar algunas normas

-Tienes razón- Dijo Skye, el avión ya estaba ganando altitud, y ambos estaban recostados uno con el otro, incluso con la diferencia de tamaño

-¿Que te gustaría hacer primero cuando lleguemos?- Preguntó Derek, teniendo en mente comer algo clásico de allá antes de ir a su casa, pero Skye bostezó, dando un cambio de planes que seguía siendo buena opción

-¿Qué te parece si dormimos? Estoy segura de que hay cosas para hacer, pero no dormí mucho- Dijo Skye, con sus ojos cerrados mientras estaba recostada en Derek

-¿Qué te parece si le preguntamos a los cachorros?- Preguntó Derek, ambos miraron a sus hijos, que estaban dormidos en el asiento que ambos cachorros compartían, la imagen enternecedora hizo que los papás sintieran aquello que les hacía pensar que ya podían aquél pasado criminal atrás, corto para una, pero muy largo para el otro, ya era algo del pasado, y allí se quedaría, como un recuerdo

-Supongo que son tres contra uno- Dijo Derek, Skye se rió levemente y besó a su pareja, que no pensaba dormir pero a lo mejor podía intentar cerrar los ojos un momento, los cuatro estaban cansados, y el viaje sería largo, y ambos padres tenían una alista enorme de cosas que hacer cuando llegaran allá, pero con el amor que tenían y la motivación para dejar atrás todo eso que hicieron y poder volver a empezar, de seguro que tenían lo que hacía falta para que pudieran vivir felices y en familia

 **Y hasta aquí el (Posible) final de esta historia, me gustaría agradecer a aquellos que acompañaron durante el camino y a los que apoyaron la obra, y además invitarlos a ver el resto de cosas que tengo publicadas, pero de todos modos, gracias**

 **Nos vemos la próxima**


End file.
